Betrayal and Reawakening
by Zurgboy2
Summary: They all left him. Yet they all need him. Will he forgive and forget or will he be bitter and be the reason they all suffer. *Rebuilding*
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal**

**I re read my story and came to the conclusion that most of the characters were OOC. So I decided to re write each chapter with more substance and plausible reasons. But don't worry, everything will remain the same way it has as the story will remain unchanged.**

**Chapter 1: The return home**

It feels like I've been to Tartarus and back. And believe me, I've been there and it's not a pretty place. We were all returning back from our war with the Giants and, trust me on this, it was no easy battle. Sure we had help from the Gods and some of their assistants but still, the Gods aren't exactly helpful or active.

I looked at the figure head as I went into a silent revere, getting myself lost in the golden eyes of the dragon head. The thoughts of the battle flew through my head. The pictures of injured friends, each of their bruises shown clearly, were flashing in a timely sequence. I closed my eyes and shook my head, not wanting to revisit those bad memories. I tried to focus on the sea below me, trying to sense if there were any sea creatures approaching, but my hyper active thoughts prevented me from doing so.

I tried to busy myself by exploring the huge ship, checking if Frank needed any bandages or if Jason needed some gauze. Unknowingly I came upon the engine room, looking down at the various cogs and machinery and unsurprisingly a pair of legs from underneath a boll with blunt spikes. I was about to leave when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Percy," I turned around to face the Hispanic mechanic, "What a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Just trying to keep busy." I replied, not sure if that was really the truth.

"You know that we don't blame you at all right?" Leo asked suddenly, surprising me, "It's not your fault that Frank lost his arm nor was it your fault that your brother screwed things up."

"I know Leo." I replied, "It's just that I don't feel like I tried enough. Didn't train enough. I could've saved Frank's arm. I could've handled my brother better."

"None of us blame you, Perce," Leo said, clasping a hand on my shoulder, "We're heroes. Stuff happens. That's how we roll."

"Thanks man." I said as I left the engine room, glad that someone felt that I was not at fault. I heard a distant reply of no problem which was soon followed by the clanging of metal. I explored the ship further and went up to the stables. I sat down on the bay doors and rested my eyes. More visions flew past, most of them concerning my brother.

Marcus Flint, my brother who was, allegedly, unheard off till a month ago was a new addition to the camp. Apparently, my father thought it wise not to tell me about him before but found it necessary to include him on the little trip across the Atlantic as I had taken a detour to Tartarus. What surprised me the most about him, though, was that he was exceptionally good at sword fighting and controlling his element. I guess dad made sure he was trained well.

Despite all his powers and skills, he lacked experience which resulted in some minor losses. Frank's arm being one of them. A hole in Jason's side being the other. Sure Frank's arm may or may not grow back, but they had caused life threatening situations. Marcus was assigned as their back-up bu-

"Hello Perseus." A voice said, surprising me in the middle of my silent reverie, "I have a message to deliver to you." I turned my head to the voice and took in the appearance of the salt-and-peppered hair on Hermes, a caduceus held in his hand.

"Greetings Hermes," I said, "Why is that you only talk to me whenever there's a message to be delivered? I have loads of free time."

"Do you really expect me to answer that question?" Hermes asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," I answered, not knowing why he didn't want to answer my question, "That was the point of the question."

"Zeus, you're dense," Hermes said, face palming himself, "Anyway, Zeus has summoned a meeting with the seven."

"Right now?" I asked.

"I'll have to ask father about that." Hermes said as a ringing sound appeared from his caduceus, "I've got to take this."

"They'll be arriving shortly Iris," Hermes said to his phone turned caduceus, "I don't care if your customers are begging for your cupcakes. They'll come when they want to." I heard some yelling from the phone.

"Fine! I'll be there in a while." Hermes yelled into his phone as the wings on his shoes opened up, "I'm sorry Perce, I've got to go."

"It's okay. Bye." I said, waving as he disappeared into oblivion. I can see why he has no time to talk to me.

_A few days later_

"Welcome my dear demigods," Lady Hestia said as my friends and I entered the Olympian throne room, "As you can see, the Olympians are a little pre-occupied at the moment."

I looked up and noticed that most of them were talking amongst themselves, arguing feverishly over an unknown dilemma. I guessed that they weren't exactly one for giving rewards to mere demigods. We all waited for a while, the gods bickering acting as white noise as I fell asleep for we had just arrived at New York mere minutes ago.

I heard a cough but I didn't wake up. I could sense my legs getting weak from exhaustion and tried hard to resist the urge to fall onto the floor and rest. I heard a louder cough followed by something that felt like a gentle nudge in my head.

"_Wake up, young hero," _A familiar voice said_, "The gods are waiting for you to open your eyes." _

"But I want to sleep." I whined, the words coming out of my mouth instead of resounding in my head.

"Wake up you pitiful demigod," A rough voice said harshly, it's meaning barely registering in my mind.

"Ease up on him brother," A more calming voice said, "It's been a long week for them all. Him more than others."

"So what?" The rough voice said more loudly, "My sons have gone through these similar events and have yet had the decency to stand before us with their eyes wide open." The harsh tone made me open my eyes. I tried to recognize the people in front of me, but the war had altered the appearance of the gods before me. At the head of the throne circle I could make out the graying face of Lord Zeus, his eyes scowling at the man next to him, who happened to be my father, Lord Poseidon.

"Will you both shut up!" The lady on Zeus's right demanded, "The boy is awake and your insolent arguing is putting everyone else to sleep."

By the time the argument had ceased, I was able to take in everything around me; The Olympians, all seated in their thrones, most of their faces gaining back the color lost when the original Mt. Olympus was under threat; and my friends, who were staring at me in shock. I guess that they're a little surprised that I had fallen asleep.

"My god Percy," I heard Annabeth say behind me, "When will you ever learn to pay attention?" I was about to reply when I noticed the look in Zeus' eyes which shut me up effectively.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep, Lord Zeus." I said, bowing down.

"I will forgive your insolence for now," Zeus said emotionlessly, "But I suggest you remain attentive for the remainder of the meeting."

I nodded my head and looked over at my father, who winked at me when I did, for a few seconds before looking at the floor. I heard the old windbag talk for an eternity. He retold the story of how he had helped us, mere demigods, defeat the giants. He told us how great his children had been during the battle.

Oh the prideful old sot. He had forgotten to mention about how the other gods had helped. Forgotten to include the fact that he merely threw a few lightning bolts while others like Apollo and Hermes actually fought. Forgotten to congratulate the children of other gods. I hated the ignorant bastard. But who would stop him? Who would dare stop the prideful Zeus? Nobody I guess. Zeus droned on forever, that is until my uncle decided to interrupt him.

"Would you stop exaggerating, already?" Hades said, "You just sat down on your lazy bum and zapped the giants whenever they were incapacitated by the heroes."

"And what, pray tell, did you do O' great Hades?" My father, Poseidon, asked mockingly.

"More than you, that's for sure." Hades stated as he waited for Zeus to speak.

I ignored their mindless arguing and sort of went into a dreamlike state. However, a few stray snapshots flew through my head. Each of them similar to the ones I went through on the ship. These ones, however, were placed in chronological order. The first few showed my first encounter with my brother. The next, showing us prepare for battle. The next set showing the argument between my brother and I had while trying to decide on a battle plan. The next showing my brother fighting alongside Jason and Frank-

"_It's no use going over things that have already happened," _The familiar voice, which I realized to be Hestia's, echoed in my mind, "_Pay attention to my brother, his dull voice will help you take your mind of things."_

"_I think it'll do quite the opposite, my lady," _I answered, this time, however, with mind instead of mouth, _"He always talks about one thing, mostly about himself and his bloodline."_

"_Hestia is enough,"_ Hestia said, _"My young brother sure has a flare for speeches, doesn't he? I guess he'd make a wonderful mortal politician."_

I almost laughed hysterically at Hestia's little joke. I could only imagine Zeus as president of the USA and boy, would this country go to the Hades. I was about to answer back when my father coughed to bring my attention to, I hope not, future president of USA.

"The gods would like to bestow a few gifts upon the various leaders of both camps," Zeus said, a small cough from Hera coming a little later, "Oh yes! The Roman leaders will be given their gifts at their camp."

He snapped his fingers and tempest drawn chariot appeared in the centre of the throne room. The Roman demigods bid their farewells to their Greek friends and boarder the chariot, which was able to handle a large amount of campers. Zeus snapped his fingers again and the chariot flew through the doors.

"Now, I suggest that the rest of you pay attention to what I have to say." Zeus said, making it a point to glance over at snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared in his hands, "Will the children of the non-big three gods please step forward."

Everyone looked at each other as the mentioned campers went forward, each bowing to their parent before bowing to Zeus, and sat at the bottom of their parents' thrones. They all looked nervous, and I guess they should be considering how stingy Zeus is when it comes to the children of other gods, but they never uttered a word as they were too scared to talk. Unlike my mom who would have talked about everything that had entered her mind in the last few minutes, had she been here.

"The other gods and I have come to an agreement that each and every one of you will be granted immortality," Zeus said as he read from the scroll, and looking annoyed as he did so, "However, the level of immortality is similar to that of a huntress of Artemis and thus you can be killed by a mortal wound."

"You forgot to mention the other thing, brother." My dad said, looking as if he knew that Zeus did not forget at all.

"Did I?" Zeus said, faking surprise, "Oh it seems I have. Sorry about that."

"Like Tartarus you're sorry," Hades mumbled under his breath as I snorted out a laugh. But none of our little statements or outbursts was noticed by Zeus who had begun to read from his scroll. I glanced at Uncle Hades and we shared a knowing look before turning our attention to our boring host.

"In addition to your immortality," Zeus said, no longer reading from his scroll, which when I looked at, seemed bare of any writing, "Your godly parent will grant each you special powers related to his or her domain."

A small glow appeared around each of my friends, each of them a different color. I looked closely at them all and noticed that some of them looked more muscular. But the one who looked the most amazing was Annabeth. I guess whatever her mother had given her, had made her more beautiful and regal. Almost princess like. She looked back at me and smiled, and I would've almost fainted had Hestia not spoken.

"_Pay attention, my dear hero."_

I shook my head and tried to look away from Annabeth's face. I succeeded but I wasn't able to understand what Zeus was saying as the sound of blood rushing in my head drowned out his voice. I focused on his lips and was able to make out a few words like 'justice' and 'might'. After a while I was able to fully comprehend what he was saying, and in the nick of time too, as he was giving us our gifts.

"-and now, I would like to bestow upon my daughter, the ability to transform into an eagle." Zeus said, his statement coming out more commanding than kind.

"If I may father," Artemis asked, "I would like to give Thalia the ability to transform into a wolf. It should provide useful when in battle."

After a nod from Zeus and some chanting from Artemis, Thalia stood before us, her facial features looking more wolf than human. She had some dark lines here and there which only added to the effect.

"For my son," Hades said, "I would like to grant him immortality and power over metals, just like his half-sister, but without the curse."

I guess Hades isn't one for speeches. He raised his hand and Nico started to glow a dark color. I waited for a while and stared at him, checking if something had gone wrong. But the glow died and Nico stood before us, fine and well.

"I would give him more," Hades said, throwing a look at Zeus, "But little Zeus here doesn't want any of the other kids having more powers than his own. Paranoid little brat."

"Now before you all start fighting," My dad said, preventing the inevitable argument, "I would like to give Percy something for his troubles."

"What about Marcus?" I asked. Sure he may have done some mistakes, but he was valuable in the war, "He surely deserves to be rewarded."

"He already has my boy," Dad said, surprising everyone in the room, "We had sent him to eradicate all remaining traces of giant activity in Alaska. At first, we had only expected to find a few monsters but in reality, it was inhabited by Echidna and her monsters."

I looked at Marcus and wondered as to how in the name of Hades had he survived. From the looks of the others in the room, I could guess that they were also thinking the same thing. He had made so many rookie mistakes in our fight with the giants that none of us thought he had done any training at all.

"But how…" I asked in wonder.

"It was easy," Marcus said, smirking a little, "I guess they were just too weak for me."

"But what did you get?" I asked him.

"I granted him the ability to transform into an equestrian at will." Dad said proudly, "But I have something a little more in mind for you, young Percy. I would like to grant you the ability to control any type of water containing object and also the ability to shape shift into basic transformations."

"A little too much if you ask me." Zeus mumbled to himself but I heard him perfectly.

"And I would like to grant both my sons immortality." Dad said as he clapped his hand firmly, "So, what do you say?"

"I accept." Marcus and I said at the same time. I felt a small ray of warmth emit from within me which soon disappeared, only to be replaced with some weird pulling sensations.

"Would you mind if I gave them something as well, little brother?" Hestia asked surprising everyone. I could hear a few scoffs coming from my dad and uncle but I decided to pay attention to Hestia.

"Depends on what it is."Zeus said, eyeing Hestia suspiciously.

"Just a little something for Percy and Nico," She said, smiling innocently, "Like summoning some basic edible substances, just minor stuff."

"_Zeus is not the only one who can talk like a politician."_ Hestia remarked into my head.

"If that is what you want to give, so be it." Zeus declared, as if the ability to summon food was a mere parlor trick to him. Hestia ignored his tone and raised her arms. I soon felt heat spread throughout my body till it diminished in a few minutes.

"Now without further ado," Zeus clasping his hands together, "I would like to hold a small festivity in the honor of our success against the giants."

"What?" I heard someone say from behind me.

"That means," Apollo and Hermes said together, "We get to PARTY!"

_During the party_

"I can see you're enjoying the punch, Perseus." A familiar voice said behind me.

"And I can see that you're enjoying the party, my lady." I said, bowing down as I realized that it was Hestia who had spoken.

"There is no need for formalities, Perseus." She said, a smirk showing on her lips.

"Then why is there a need for you to call me Perseus, my lady?" I asked, a smirk on my lips as well.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Percy." She said, an innocent smile displayed on her youthful face.

"Who knew that the great sister of Zeus had a sense of humor?" I asked rhetorically.

"For your information," She stated, "I always had a sense of humor." She looked around a little before beckoning me to come closer, "And speaking of my paranoid little brother, I secretly gave Nico and you the ability to summon fire."

"Oh thank you, O' gracious and wise Hestia." I said as I bowed down.

"Watch it with 'wise' remarks," She said, "It makes me sound old."

I was about to retort when we were interrupted by my father, who was holding two goblets of punch in his hand. He nodded his head towards Hestia who smiled in response and excused herself. He handed me a goblet and we both fell into a small and awkward conversation. I missed talking to Hestia.

"So Percy," My dad said after an uncomfortable silence, "I would like to talk to you about a proposal I had in mind." I nodded my head in response as I observed the crowd. I noticed that Marcus and Annabeth were talking by themselves. Must be about architecture, because those were the two things they shared in common.

"I would like it if you accepted godhood the next time some presented it to you." He said, his words registering a second later than they were supposed to.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right.

"Would you accept godhood?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry dad," I said, "But I have friends and the Ancient laws would restrict me from visiting them."

"But come on son," He said, "We could rule the seas. You, me and Triton. It'll be amazing."

"I'm sorry dad, but no, I would decline." I stated firmly.

"I knew that that blasted daughter of Athena would ruin you," Dad said, "No other son of mine would refuse such a request."

"That is my final statement." I stated firmly.

"I see Perseus," My dad said, using my proper name for the first time in years, "I see it's no use changing your mind."

He walked off, his head hung low as he did so, but somehow I knew that something was going to happen. Not right now. Not tomorrow. But sometime in the near future. I walked off in search of Annabeth and tried to shake the feeling of uneasiness that had entered my body.

**I hope you liked it. But if you don't, review or PM me and I'll make some changes. If what I'm doing receives a lot of negative feedback, I will revert it back to it's original form but with small corrections here and there.  
Peace out and I hope you all liked it.**

**P.S. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a little while, but I promise that I will upload a new chapter every three or four days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I run away**

_2 years later_

Darkness. That's all I could see. Nobody. Nothing. Everything around me was covered with a dark mesh. True I could've lit up my hands to see but truth is I didn't want to see where I was. Didn't want to see the damage I caused as I ran through the forest.

Broken hearts tend to do that to people. Broken hearts always tend to make people perform the rashest of all decisions. But who's to know what would happen if a heart gets broken. The one who broke it? Of the one who got it broken? I guess no one does.

I heard a distinct rustle in the forest but I ignored it. I wanted to rest, to escape the harsh reality of life, to escape the fast and unpredictable life of a demigod. Suicide seems like the only option.

Oh how it looked so enticing. The edge of a blade beckoning me to slice myself open. The idea of pissing of a God so much that he killed me. All throughout the Giant war, I thought these thoughts. I thought about how simple life would have been for everyone had I not existed. How simple life would be for me if I was a mortal.

I uncapped my sword, the action more like a subconscious activity, and marveled at its glistening blade. I ran my palm across it, thinking about how it would feel as I run it through my stomach. I wanted to feel it. I wanted to leave this hellhole of a life I've been living. I wanted to die on the spot.

"_Be calm, my dear hero,"_ A soothing voice whispered in my head, _"It's no use troubling yourself with such dark thoughts." _A very familiar voice that had stuck with me during my many quests.

I ignored the voice. Why should anyone care about what I thought? I was never special to them. Never special to my father. Never to my own girlfriend. Never to the Olympians.

"_Your friends are here,"_ The voice assured me, _"They care about you. They love you."_

My father made sure that they didn't. Declining godhood was the greatest offence for him. The old fool. His second son is no worse. Always at camp. Nobody cared if he stayed. Nobody cared if I left. They all loved him. The all loved him for his boyish face. His charm. Everything. They all loved him. Every single one of them.

"_Cease this line of thinking." _The voice commanded.

Every single one of them. Even her. The great Annabeth. The favorite of Athena. The hard to tame girl. The one who fell the hardest for him. The one who couldn't resist a chance to talk to him. To the slayer of Enchinda.

I looked at the ring in my hand, squinting at it with the help of my sword. I looked at it closely and thought about all the crap I went through for it. All the secret quests for Athena. The repetitions of Hercules' tasks. Each and every one of them.

I should've seen it, though. Should've known that all this would haunt me. Should've known that the Goddess of Wisdom always has a plan. Damn that bitch. Damn her to Tartarus for what she did. Damn her to Tartarus for destroying my life. Damn her.

I should end it right here. By the woods. End my life right by the monsters that would devour me once I do. End a life that was never made to succeed. A life doomed to all hardships simply by existing. Nobody to go to. Nobody to save me. Nobo-

"Get out of here Perce." A voice said, startling me.

I looked around hurriedly, squinting here and there as I tried to locate the source of the voice. I could hear the rustling of the leaves as somebody rushed to me hurriedly. I could sense the water in their body as they sweated.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The voce yelled, "Get out of here before they find you."

The owner of the voice rushed up towards me, his hand sparking a little until he was right in front of me, his hand fully ablaze. I recognized the face of one of my last few friends. I noticed how haggard he looked.

"I convinced them to go to the beach," He whispered, now not wanting to draw the attention of the others, "I was only able to pack what I could find." He threw a small bundle at me, "Now get out of here."

"But where…" I stuttered, everything around me moving too fast for me to make sense of it.

"Anywhere but here." He interrupted, "Marcus has got almost the entire camp behind him. They're coming after your blood."

"But he framed me!" I yelled, finally coming to an understanding on what had happened.

"I know that!" Nico yelled back, "But the others really think you maimed Marcus. So, I suggest you run."

"But where?" I asked, really not wanting to run again as my whole life was filled with it. I was sick of it. Running around. Fighting for my life. The multiple quests. I was sick and tired of all of it.

"Try Alaska," Nico said, "It's better than staying at your mother's. It'd be safer considering how well your brother can influence your father and the other Gods."

"Why should I run?" I asked, now annoyed with everyone and everything, "They obviously worship my brother. Let them have me for all I care." I felt a hard slap to my face.

"Are you listening to yourself man?" Nico yelled, "You have everything to live for. You have-" We heard some rustling and yelling coming from the direction of the camp, "I'll tell you later. Now, go." He said pushing me in the opposite direction while he turned around and went towards the rustling.

"He isn't here, Marcus." I heard Nico say as I took a few steps towards the edge of the forest.

"Move out of the way, you little bitch," I heard Marcus say, "I heard you talking to someone. So, I suggest you move away."

"Make me." I heard Nico say, which was soon followed by the sound of a sword being unsheathed. I rushed forward at the sound of metal clashing but a stern voice yelling in my head made me stop short.

"_Run away, my hero"_ The voice said, _"Nico can handle himself."_

"What if he needs help?" I asked aloud, my voice drowned out to the others by the sounds of the fight.

"_I'll help him if needed._ _Now run." _The voice commanded, _"Burn some grass once you've found a safe place to stay. I'll try to hinder the Olympians."_

With that the voice disappeared, leaving me by myself. I could hear the clashes of swords but I didn't rush to help this time because I knew that Nico was trying to buy me time. So I just turned around and ran away from camp, not looking back at it. And while doing so, I could feel it. The one thing that I never felt ever since I was told I was a demigod.

I felt free.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sounds of a loud chugging noise which at first made me think that I was in a train. I opened my eyes and tried to see where I was, but all I got was a blearing image of a lush landscape. I got up suddenly and accidently hit my head on something hard above me. I looked up and noticed that it was a baggage carrier. I looked around and realized that I was indeed in a train.

"Oh." I said, remembering where I was and what I was doing.

It was still a shock that I was running from everything that my life had come to be. Running from my family. From my home. From my friends. But I guess the life of a demigod is always full of shocking news.

I looked at a passing board jutting out of the landscape and noticed that we were close to Seattle. Damn, if I have to spend another thirty minutes in this train, I'm going to go swimming to Alaska. To Hades, I'll even go by plane.

"_Calm down Percy," _Hestia said in my head, _"We both know the reasons as to why you're not travelling by both of those modes of transports. But it's really your fault for choosing to go by train. I-"_

"No," I said loudly, glad that I didn't have to share a compartment with anyone, "I will not travel all the way to Alaska on a donkey.

"_It was merely a suggestion,"_ I can swear I could hear a laugh, "_And donkeys are not so bad. They have lots of stamina and are capable of carrying heavy loads."_

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked her, knowing her oh so Olympian style answer.

"_That's not what came out of my mouth," _A small snicker, _"But a certain style conscious girl just told it out loud."_

"Yeah," I said, a smirk appearing on my face, "She goes by the name of Hestia."

"_Why you-"_ She yelled but I interrupted her.

"Look at that, we've reached the station." I said, "I really loved talking to you but I have places to go and things to do."

I ran out of the compartment, much to the annoyance of the conductor, and jumped onto the platform. I could hear Hestia yelling at me in my mind but it sounded faint, as if her voice was being blocked. I left it like that.

I took out the map in my pocket and checked to see how far I would have to walk to cross the border. I looked at the map for a few moments, to get my dyslexia into check, and realized that it was going to be quite a hike up to the train station up in Vancouver.

I braced my legs, lifted my head and walked on towards my new life.

_A day later_

"No!" I stated loudly as I paced around in my small compartment, "I will go to the depths of Tartarus before I go to Alaska riding a donkey.

"_But you said that trains are the worst modes of transportation ever," _Hestia stated, _"But you're still travelling in it."_

"Then let me correct myself," I said out loud, "Trains are the worst, socially acceptable, modes of transport."

"_People in Nepal would disagree with you."_

"Many people disagree with me on so many things, Hest." I said, as I looked at a passing sign, "But I still seem to those things. Quick question, where am I right now? The signs here are too small for my eyes."

"_Only if you say that donkeys are way better than trains." _I could practically hear her smirk.

"You're hopeless." I said as I got out of my compartment. I walked towards the dining car and took out some money from my never before spent allowance. I went up to bar table in front and slid onto a stool.

"I'd like a small burger, please." I said to the elderly-looking, African-American bartender.

"Sure thing son," He said, as he knocked on the wooden paneling behind him and shouted out, 'Herb, a large burger with some fries."

"But I do-"I said, not wanting to spend so much cash on food.

"For you, both are the same price." He said, smiling a little.

"But why?" I asked, pictures of 'kind' humans turning into monsters before my eyes flashing before my eyes.

"You're the only passenger here who hasn't eaten anything from the car," He answered, "and plus, you look like you've gone through hell and forgotten to take a dip."

"You can say that again." I mumbled.

"So, either you've got food in that small bag of yours," He said, leaning on his chair, "or have some sort of food summoning ability; I don't think you've eaten anything at all. I'd give it to you on the house but the camera behind me…"

"Thanks alot mister." I said knowing that the guy was really being sincere, even if he had mentioned about the 'food summoning ability', I didn't think he was a monster.

I looked at the spoon in front of me and saw in it's a reflection a picture of a boy with dark rimmed eyes and dry tear stains, most of which were only visible to me. I guess I really did look like hell.

"_What's the word you teenagers use nowadays?" _ I heard Hestia say, _"Oh yes, well 'DUH'." _ Gods, she and Dionysus say the exact same things.

"_No we don't," She_ said, _"And you should really calm down during the nights. It doesn't really help revisiting old memories."_

"So where you headed all by yourself son?" The bartender asked me, handing me my burger.

"Just travelling." I said as I munched on my burger, "Want to see the world before I start work at my dad's." I said, sticking to my premade lie.

"Want to explore, huh?" The bartender said, "Yukon ain't no place for that. Too cold and boring."

"Just the first stop," I replied, "Going to Japan the next."

"Well I hope you have it easier than I did," He said, his eyes glazing over, "Never got to see the world. Dad too much in debt to let me. Had to work at the age of sixteen."

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling a little guilty about telling about my 'plans'.

"It ain't your fault," He said, his eyes clearing up, "Just wish I didn't have to correct his mistake."

"I know how that's like," I said, "Always having to fix the mistakes your family make. Always at your expense."

He just nodded, uncapping a beer bottle. He took a seat across from where I was sitting and just took a sip, staring at the window.

"This job let's me do that." He said as he took a sip, "Let's me travel across Canada without a care. Just me and a small little radio."

"What about friends?" I asked, enjoying the little conversation we were having.

"I make them as I go along," He answered, pointing his bottle towards me, "Just don't have many best ones. Hurts more when they let you down."

"But it's good to have at least someone," I answered, finishing my burger and attacking my french-fries, "To share those moments."

"Then where are yours?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"I'll tell you in a while." I said, smiling back, knowing that he had a point. I offered him some of my fries and we sat there eating silently, enjoying the absence of human voices in the empty car. The sudden piercing sound of the train whistle broke our silent thoughts.

"I have to go now mister," I said as I paid for the burger in full and got up, "I enjoyed our little conversation."

"Same here, son." He said, still seated in his seat. I walked back towards my compartment to get my stuff but stopped as an idea had come to mind.

"What's your post address sir?" I asked.

"Don't have one for personal use, no friends and no definite place of stay," He said, standing up, "But I could give you my work address."

"That'd be cool." I said, taking the slip of paper that had his address on it, "Now I'd better really go before the train leaves." I ran back to my compartment to grab my stuff and ran towards the closing doors. I jumped through and landed neatly on the platform. I looked back at the window of the dining car and waved at the elderly man, glad that I was able to make a new friend.

_Another day later_

I wonder how big this mountain really is. It seems so huge with all these caves popping out here and there. I just hope I'll be able to find my way back to town and across the border. I want to be able to show Hestia where I'm going to stay.

Truth be told, I never really did find out where I was going to stay, I sort of fell into it. I was walking along the snowy path when I accidently stumbles over a root and ended up with my face in a pile of snow.

But the place I 'found' was nice. It had a huge clearing and large enough cave fit for a family to live in with a small dry patch in front of it for a nice fireplace. I threw my bag into the cave and summoned a fire for the patch. I walked around the cave, unpacking my things and placing them here and there, with my sleeping bag at the mouth of the cave facing the fire. I snuggled into it a fell asleep, falling into a dream.

"_That monstrosity dare attack my daughter," I saw a blond haired woman yell, "He should be found and punished for his betrayal."_

"_Surely it could've been a mistake Athena," A golden haired man said, a lyre hanging on his shoulder, "There was a small misunderstanding, that's all."_

"_Small misunderstanding? I think not, Apollo," Athena argued back, "He attacked the entire camp, as well as his own brother." _

"_You don't see Poseidon callin-" Apollo was about to say before being interrupted by a salt and peppered hair man with winged shoes who had just entered the room._

"_He actually is Apollo," The man said, "He just agreed with Zeus that Percy needs to be captured. Thinks Percy's gone crazy or something and needs mental rehabilitation. But I think father wants Percy dead. I think there's a secret bounty on his head."_

"_I must get my word in on this matter," Athena said, "He attacked a well-known architect and daughter of Athena and not to mention a majority of my children and I do not plan on letting him of easy."_

"_We must find him, Hermes." Apollo said after Athena had left, "He doesn't deserve to be hunted. He saved us all twice. Who else would save us in another war?"_

"_Apparently Marcus or Thalia," Hermes replied, "According to those two hippies in the throne room but I agree with you. He deserves more, much more."_

I woke up after the last statement, my head rushing as it filled with blood. Damn my father. Thinks I've gone crazy. Damn idiot. Who the hell do he and Zeus think they are? Calling me crazy and offering a bounty on my head.

It's safe to say that I wasn't able to go back to sleep after the dream. I just hope the monsters roaming the Alaska-Canadian Mountains know what they got into the moment they got out of their caves, cause I want to fight and I want to win.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn!" I said as I rammed my sword against a tree, "Where are all the monsters?" I struck it again, "I need something to destroy." My sword caught on fire, along with the tree I was striking. "Crap!" I said running around my camp.

"You wanted something to destroy." I said to myself as I doused the burning tree, the effort of doing so diminishing my pent-up anger.

I sat down on a snow pile and looked up at the stars. I looked at all the constellations I knew. Going through the stories behind each one. Revisiting old and happy memories. I could see my dad smiling as we came inside the throne room, Artemis taking the lead. I could see Annabeth and me dancing sometime after a quest. I could almost feel Annabeth's lips on me as I remembered the first kiss we shared at the bottom of the lake. A kiss shared between Annabeth and Mar-

"No!" I cried out as a flurry of images went through my mind. The image of Marcus holding her close as they snuggled on the beach. The evil smirk on Malcolm's face as he told me where Annabeth was. The smile on Annabeth's face as she stared into Marcus' eyes. The look of malice on everyone's face after I-

"It's okay, Percy." I heard a voice say, small and gentle arms hugging me, "It's alright. You did nothing wrong." I felt a hand on my head as the owner of the voice consoled me. We sat there for a few minutes, not moving but sitting in our embrace. I knew who it was for the voice had always stayed with me. I knew only one person who could talk like that.

"Thank you, Hestia." I said, hugging her back and resting my chin on her shoulder, "I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go. I don't have anyone"

"Don't say those things, Percy," She said, moving her head back so she could look me in the eye, "You have me. You have that old man you met on the train. You have all those people you saved. You've done so many things. So many deeds."

"Look where that got me," I retorted, my eyes welling up, "All those deeds and I'm out here in the coldness of Alaska, without friends or aim."

"Actually," She said, a hint of humor in her voice, "We're not in Alaska, you passed the border a minute ago. And you do have friends. Everyone you saved looks to you as a friend."

"Then where are they?" I said, thankful that she was teasing me by correcting me, "I see no one except for you."

"You have to call them, silly." She said, shaking her head, "Some of them are too busy to visit you whenever they please, but I think calling them would help. And others might be a little unwell at the moment."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not getting used to the constant riddles I've had to face all my life, "Just tell me please, no riddles for once."

"Call in a favor," She said, standing up, "That's all I can tell you."

"To whom?" I asked

"The very same person who takes what you hate being taken," She says cryptically, "Oh, and before I go, I would like to tell you that burning grass would suffice as a way of calling me, not an entire tree."

"Sorry," I said to her shimmering body, staring at it until it disappeared from sight.

I thought back on whom I could ask and what I could ask from them. I racked my brains as I went through the list of people I had rescued. I could see brief flashes of their faces, followed by where and how I had rescued them. I wondered about what I hated being taken. I already knew it was the life of a friend, but the problem was that basically everyone who hated me could d-

_Thanatos_

His name popped up in my head as I went through the names. I could remember a speech about how life was unfair, and that death was the same. I knew that he was the person to ask, but what would I ask? There was nothing he had that I wanted. All I want are some friends. Just some people to talk to. Someone to ca-

"Of course!" I yelled, smacking myself on the forehead for not realizing it sooner. I knew what to ask from the lord of death, but I didn't know whether he would help me. He himself stated that he never does favors for anyone.

But I, being the most compulsive idiot there ever was, decided to summon some food and burn it, calling out 'Thanathos' like the old 'Bloody Mary' chant. Except this one was more terrifying and real. I could feel a small chill coming up from my legs, as the light from the fire dimmed. I could feel the shadows around me try to surround me.

"Why have you summoned me?" A deep voice said from behind me, startling me. I jumped and turned around, coming face to face with the personification of the Grim Reaper. His large, darker-than-night wings coupled with his scythe frightened me.

"I…I…" I stuttered, still reeling from the shock of his entrance.

"I don't do stuttering boy," He said, glaring at me, "I've got better things to do than listen to you." He finished, flapping hi swings as he prepared to soar into the night sky.

"I wanted to ask a favor." I asked squeakily, latching on to his arm so he wouldn't fly.

"And why should I grant you one?" He asked, his eyes narrowed to slits as he looked at me, "I've no need to grant favors to mere demigods."

"But I helped you." I said

"And I have done so for you," He said calmly, "I have helped you by not letting those foul monsters you killed from getting here. Had I decided not to do such, you would've died a long time ago."

"But that's what you're supposed to do. It's your job." I argued, "You have to control them."

"And isn't that enough for you?" He asked me, his voice void of any emotion, "Isn't it enough that I prevented them from escaping? Prevented them from killing you?"

"Please help me," I asked, "I need your help only this once."

"You still haven't given me a valid reason for me to help you." He answered back, flapping his wings lazily.

"I got the Olympians to respect you more," I said, clutching onto straws, "I got a cabin for your children at camp. I rescued you."

"And for that I've done everything in my po-"

A burst of flame from the camp fire interrupted his retort. I could see Thanatos cocking his head to one side, as if listening to someone. I waited for a few moments, looking at Thanatos as he closed his eyes in concentration. I stared until he opened his eyes and looked at me with a steely look in his eyes.

"I see your reasons and for that I will help you," He said, still looking at me, "Just for once."

He opened a side of his cloak and took a golden clock-faced watch with leather straps. He looked at it with annoyance and muttered into, a black smoke coming out his mouth and encircling the watch as he did so. The watch dimmed in color before reverting to its original.

"This is a mere copy of the original," He said, throwing the watch at me to catch, "But it should still possess the same qualities. Just turn the dials on the side and you shall be transported to whichever part of the underworld you wish to visit."

"Thanks…" I said, drifting off as I stared at the watch, wondering if it really could do all that. I looked up and saw Thanatos already soaring over me, his wings silent as he flapped them.

"Only this once, Perseus," He said, "My debt to you has been paid and with that, I'll be on my way."

"Thanks Lord Thanatos." I said, using the 'Lord' title out of respect for him, "I really needed it."

"The Doors of Death are a wonderful gift," He said, ignoring my reply, "Lest they be misused. I hope you don't wish to do so for I will have to stop you."

I gulped and nodded, knowing that Thanatos was one god I should not mess with. I watched as he spun around, the shadows rushing upwards to cover him. I watched as his body darkened till it was similar to that of the night sky. I felt a cold wind rush over me as he completely disappeared.

That was the last thing I saw before falling to ground in a heap, my head spinning as my eyes closed shut.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hestia's POV_

"_Thanks Thanatos."_ I said, sending my message to the Lord of Death wherever he was.

"_It was a minor annoyance, but you're welcome,"_ He answered back_, "However, I repeat to you what I told the boy a few moments ago: I will only help you just this once."_

"_You're a little touchy, aren't you?"_ I asked, _"You were returning a favor to someone who lived an unfair life. Just be happy for once."_

"_Life isn't fair, nor is death." _He said cryptically before shutting me out of his head.

Thanatos, why must you be so cruel? True you've seen a lot of death. But that does not mean you become gloomy and spiteful. Instead you should embrace every moment of happiness you get and treasure it. You should try to enjoy the moments of life worth enjoying, no matter how brief they might be.

Like Perseus. The only hero up to now who hasn't despised us. The only one who would stay by our side, on his own free will, and fight for us. The one who went through everything with a smirk on his lips and mischief in his eyes.

Why can't you be like him?

Perseus, the last true hero to have ever graced our presence.

The only human I might have a crush on.

_Percy's POV_

"That'll be a dollar and fifty-two cents." The cashier told me as I stood at the counter, a stack of stamps, a ceramic mug and Doritos laid across it. I fumbled in my pocket for what change I could find and handed whatever was in my hand to her.

"Thanks miss." I said, taking my stuff and going out in to the harsh cold wind of the Alaskan mountains. I made a coffee appear in the mug, my powers only allowing me to summon something natural, and walked towards the small post-office down the lane.

I was about to take a sip from the mug when I noticed that there was something squishy in the coffee. I bit on it, force of reflex, and heard a small little shriek come out. I spat it out and looked around to make sure that nobody heard me. I examined the squishy thing and noticed that it was a plastic covered letter. I opened it up and was surprised to see that it was a letter from Hestia.

_Dear Perseus_

_Nice to see Thanatos decided to help you out. I'm actually surprised he did._

_Anyway, I hope you decided to send that nice man a letter. He's lonelier than you and I think you really do need a mortal friend who's around your age._

_Call me when you've finished travelling the fiery depths of the underworld._

_Yours truly_

_Lady Hestia_

I smiled a little at the letter, knowing that it was her who had convinced Thanatos to help me. I read the letter again, laughing at the 'around your age' knowing that I could use it later as blackmail and decided to get on with the letter.

_An hour later_

I could feel the shadows around me as they swirled at speed unimaginable to the mind of a normal being. They surrounded me, almost to level of suffocation till they suddenly loosened and left me in a grass field. I looked around and was met with a harsh glare from the bright sun. I closed my eyes for a while and heard the sounds of swords clanging to the right of me.

I opened my eyes and saw that there was a normal cul-de-sac and that there was a large squared circle in front of it. The sounds of clanging swords were coming from two men boys fighting in the squared circle. They looked so graceful as they fought each other, their swords slicing through air as their feet danced around the field. I stood there in a trance, examining how they moved and how they fought.

"You know," I heard a voice say, "It's not good to stare." I looked around for the voice till I noticed that it was one of the fighters who had spoken to me. The taller one actually.

"It's also not good to not pay attention in a fight." Said the shorter one as he attacked the taller one. He plunged the sword straight into his stomach, but instead of it coming out the other side covered in blood, it came out clean. He pulled out the sword and raised it up to the sky, "I am the victor!"

"Oh pipe down Orion," The taller one said, shaking his head in amusement, "You'll wake the others up."

"You're just mad because I beat you, Theseus." Orion said, smirking a little.

"You wish," Theseus said, "You just beat me because I was distracted by…" He turned to me looking for a name, but I couldn't answer. I was shocked, to say the least. Theseus and Orion. The two greatest sons of Poseidon. Right in front of me.

"Hey kid," I saw Theseus' hand waving in front of my face, "You okay?"

"Ye... Yeah…" I said, stammering, "Just surprised."

"We get that a lot," Orion boasted as he spun his sword on the edge of his finger, "What's your name kid?"

"Percy Jackson." I said, recovering a little bit from my shock.

"I thought he'd be a bit taller," Orion said, inspecting me, "Don't you say brother?"

"He's just 21," Theseus stated, "The wars were only a few years ago."

"But still," Orion countered, "I thought he'd at least be six feet, considering his heroic battles."

"I guess nature wasn't as kind as it was to you, hunter." Theseus said, smirking at the last word.

I saw them speak and couldn't help but wonder if all sons of Poseidon spoke like this. Maybe that's why we all have terrible endings. Too much sarcasm. I watched them banter back and forth, understanding some of the things, clueless about the rest.

"Now before this starts into a full blown fight," Theseus said after a while, "Why don't we talk to our newly departed brother?"

"Chicken." Orion mumbled before speaking to me, "Tell us how you, O' great savior of Olympus, died?

"I didn't die." I said, scowling a little at the 'savior of Olympus' jibe.

"It's okay dear brother," Orion said, his eyes traced with pity, "Denial is only the first step."

"I didn't die, hunter," I said, showing him the watch as I emphasized on the 'hunter' to annoy him, "Thanatos gave me this. Helps me travel the underworld."

"Insanity is, however, the third," Orion said wisely, "So I guess you must be saying the truth."

"But why are you here?" Theseus asked me, his eyes shining with curiosity as he looked at the watch.

"Don't have many friends." I stated mechanically, not wanting to explain everything.

"You're the hero of Olympus," Orion stated humorously, "Twice!"

"That didn't stop my brother from stealing everyone!" I yelled back, mad at him for asking.

"What do you mean?" Theseus asked, concern etched on his face.

"Leave it." I said, not wanting to sound weak.

They both looked at me for a while, Theseus staring harshly at Orion every time the latter tried to open his mouth. This went on for a few moments before Theseus coughed loudly and picked up his dropped sword. He looked at it for a while before rushing at me with it.

I ducked under his swipe and took out Riptide, uncapping it and blocking yet another one of his swipes, "What the hell, man?" I said as he kept on attacking me.

He didn't say anything. All he did was attack me even more furiously. We kept on doing this till Orion stepped in and stopped it, his sword blocking Theseus' from connecting with my throat. I let out a sigh of relief before Orion started attacking me. I rolled with the blow and tried to block the fury of following swipes, which began to grow difficult.

I kept on asking what the matter was until I felt a sharp stinging sensation in my leg which began to piss me off. I blocked another thrust from Orion before summoning all my energy and calling forth the presence of water I had felt nearby. I willed it to rush at Orion and Theseus from behind.

It hit both their backs with a large splash, distracting them for a moment which gave me enough time to counter. I attacked them with my last few ounces of strength and managed to disarm them both. I stood there with my sword resting lazily at my side, my arm too exhausted to hold it up any longer, as I examined my 'brothers'.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at them.

"I just wanted to see," Theseus explained, "how well you fight under pressure."

"Why?" I asked, slightly hysterical, "Why in the name of all the damn gods of Olympus did you want to do that?"

"People forget things when they fight." Theseus said, his eyes a little misty.

"What?" I asked, confused by what he was saying.

"They forget things. Blocks them out when they have a goal in my mind." He explained, "Easier to deal with things when you don't remember them for most of the time."

"Thanks." I said, knowing that he had attacked me for my own good. The attacking part not so much. The reasons behind it, however, were nice.

"I just did it because I like fighting." Orion said, resting on the ground with his arms behind his head.

"Forget him, Perseus." Theseus said, giving Orion a small kick to the side, "Now let's talk about your training."

"Training? What training?" I asked.

"You've got to do something." Theseus said, "You can't waste away your immortal life doing nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Orion said, "He can do anything he wants. Why waste it away training?"

"There's never reason for improving." Theseus countered, "But it's good to do so. You'll never know until it's needed."

"You are one terrible brother," I said, "You must've been one heck of a kill joy."

"You have no idea," Orion said, "Life was so much fun before he came along. I used to lounge on this patch of grass right here, then this guy comes along and on his second day here, he demands I get up and fight him."

"It wasn't the second day." Theseus mumbled meekly, "It was the second week."

"Doesn't make it any better." Orion countered as he laid his head back.

"But still," Theseus said, "If what I heard about you is true, you have a lot of room for improvement."

"What have you heard about me?" I asked, a little freaked out by the fact that I had a stalker for a brother, "And where exactly did you hear these things from?"

"You're the hero of two wars," Orion said, still staring at the sky, "Two Olympian wars where a lot of people died. Now I wonder which of the many warriors who died told us of you."

"Put a sock in it hunter," Theseus said, nudging Orion in the side with his foot, "Now, I've already come up with a schedule for your training."

"Already?" I asked, wondering why I even thought of coming here in the first place.

"He's pretty quick with plans." Orion stated, smirking a little.

"I wouldn't have known." I said sarcastically, but apparently, the smartest son of Poseidon didn't take it that way.

"I guess I'll also have to teach you about the various myths of Greek," He said absentmindedly, "And I guess the other myths would also have to do."

"I was…" I said, stopping short after realizing that Theseus was in some sort of trance.

"Leave it man," Orion said, sitting up, "You can't change his mind once it's made. It's impossible."

"And maybe I could convince Achilles to help out with spears," Theseus said, looking up to the sky, "And maybe Hunter could teach you about archery."

"Aren't you going to say something?" I asked Orion, hoping that he would say 'no'.

"Sorry bro," Orion said, "Once he's got an idea. He'll always stick by it."

"Damn!" I said, "Is Beckendorf around?" I asked, suddenly wanting to get away from Theseus.

"Just go through that little path near those woods," Orion said, pointing towards a bunch of trees, "There's a forge in the middle of the path."

"Thanks." I said as I rushed off to the forest. I walked quickly, checking behind to make sure that Theseus wasn't following me, until I reached the forges. I could hear the sound of metal clinging as I walked through the entrance, the heat from the fires hitting me hard.

I treaded quietly as I walked to the sound, a needless prospect considering the loud sound of metal, until I saw a large and hulking figure bent over a fire, hammering hard on to something. I skulked slowly behind him until I was right behind his ear.

"Hey!" I yelled into his ear.

I would never look at Charles the way I used to. I thought he would kill me for scaring the crap out of him but I guess he was too happy to see me. But he did get his revenge. He hugged the living daylights out of me.

"So Percy, how'd you die?" He asked after almost breaking a few of my ribs.

"I kinda didn't," I said sheepishly, "Had to beg Thanatos to help me come here."

"Why did you want to come here?" He asked, "Couldn't resist the old Charles charm?"

"That sounded wrong man." I said, feigning disgust, "What would Silena say?"

"Seriously man," Charles said as he punched me in the shoulder, "Why did you come here?"

"Didn't have anywhere to go." I said, not wanting to talk about it at the moment.

"How co-" He was about to say before I jumped in.

"Dude!" I said loudly, "Could you please stop asking? I don't want to say it."

"Its fine man," He said, shrugging it off, "So what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Really man?" I said, "Are you really going to use that cheesy line on me? And seriously, what would Silena say if she saw you hitting on me?"

"I'm just kidding," Charles said, "But seriously, why are you here?"

"I came to visit," I answered, "But apparently, I'm going to be getting lessons from basically every hero left here. Wait! Where are Luke and Zoe?"

"Rebirth." Charles stated simply as he went back to his anvil. I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was getting a little late. I put my hand in my pocket to get out Thanatos' watch when my fingers brushed past Riptide.

"Hey Charles," I said, "Would it be okay if you could teach me how to smith?" I knew I would regret asking him this but I guess I really wanted to know how to smith.

"You? Smiting?" He said, hysterically, "That'd be a sight to see."

"Oh, you're serious." He said after noticing the look on my face, "Well I guess I'll have to start tomorrow."

"You're so good at encouraging children." I said sarcastically as I got up, "I'll see you tomorrow. I've got to go before night falls."

"Sure. Sure." He said, "Go. I'll set everything up by tomorrow."

"Thanks man." I said, as I took out my watch and teleported me back home. I looked around and noticed that it was a little darker than I thought. However, I didn't actually care because a wave of fatigue had hit me so hard that I fell to the ground, my body too tired to stand on its own.

"Percy?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Percy," I heard a voice say, "Wake up. Don't you have to be somewhere?"

"Wuuh…" I blurted out, wondering where I was, "Wuuhs gwain on?"

"Calm down Perseus," The voice said, I could recognize it as a girl's, "Just relax and wake up."

"Mom?" I blurted out, still disorientated, "What's going on?"

"I'm not your mother, Perseus." She said, "Now get up. You hit your head hard on the ground and you've been out for a while."

"Hestia?" I asked as I opened my eyes, realizing who it was due to her blazing red-orangish hair.

"Yes little hero," She said, emphasizing on the little part, "Now get up, you've got someplace to go."

"But why should I?" I whined, "I don't want to train anymore."

"You have to, Perseus." She said, smirking a little, "You're immortal. Best you do something with your life."

"But why train?" I asked, "Why not get a profession? Something like marine biology. Or maybe cancer researcher. Something for normal people."

"I'm sorry Perseus," She said, playing with my hair for some reason, "Normal things aren't for us. Greek myth never dies. Neither do monsters or wars."

"What do you mean by wars?" I asked, still resting on the ground.

"Our kind always has wars," She said, stroking my face a little, "World War 1 and 2. The Civil war. All the major wars were started by our kind."

"But why should I train for them?" I whined again, "I don't want to train for another war. I've had enough of wars."

"So you can be our hero," She said, smiling softly at me, "My hero. Don't you want to be needed?"

"Why should I be a hero?" I complained, "Nobody cares about me."

"I do, Percy," She said, holding my face in her hands, "I do care about you. And if history has taught me anything, it's that we'll always have wars and we'll always need heroes. And I know we'll need you."

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" I asked her, knowing that she wouldn't give up. She shook her head, smirking a little as she ruffled my hair, "Thought so."

"Could you please look away, Hest?" I asked before taking off my shirt, "Gotta take a shower. Can't let you see my body and faint from shock."

"I bet there's nothing under there to faint over." She teased, "I bet it's just baby fat and ribs."

"If you're so sure about that, then there's no need for you to look away." I said, not caring as I took off my shirt. I was so sure that she would shut up and I thought so too, until I turned back and noticed that she was sleeping.

"I guess she didn't get enough sleep," I said taking out a sheet from my backpack and draped it over her. I smiled a little as I took out Thanatos' watch. I started teleporting before I remembered something.

"Gods don't sleep." I said out loud, as the shadows encircled me completely.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard someone say. I turned around to find Orion lounging on the grass, again, smirking up at me.

"I was… Nevermind," I said, waving it off, "Where's Theseus?"

"He's waiting for you at the forges." He said, "I'll walk you there, come on."

He got up and walked with me to the forges. We walked through the dirt path in silence. A really awkward silence for me. A really long one. I was about to say something when I heard a loud thud right next to ear and, thanks to my reflexes, I rolled away. I looked back at the tree and noticed an arrow notched into the tree. There's was another whizzing sound by ear which made roll into a pile of leaves.

"Orion?" I yelled loudly, "Are you okay?" I didn't get a verbal answer, instead I got a hard whack from a sword. I took out Riptide, rolled out of my leaves and confronted my attacker, who happened to be my brother, Orion.

He thrust his sword towards my head which I blocked and returned with a swing. He blocked it and attacked me again. We kept on playing this game until I realized that I could win this fight easily. I summoned some water from a nearby stream and willed it go behind Orion. It was about to hit him before an arrow came out of nowhere and lodged itself in my shoulder, the pain distracting me from controlling the water which fell with a splash. On instinct, I blocked a strike from Orion.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?" I heard a voice say from behind my attacker, "The same trick doesn't always work twice." It was Theseus, and he was carrying a bow.

"What th-" I said before being interrupted by a swipe from Orion. I turned my attention back to Hunter and tried to find an opening, but the throbbing in my shoulder made it hard to keep on fighting; especially now considering that Theseus was still shooting at me. I kept on blocking all the blows Orion was giving me and waited till there was a break in his pattern.

I noticed that his right side was open and I was about hit him there when Orion jumped back and exchanged weapons with Theseus. Great, I thought to myself, now they're in their element. I clashed swords with Theseus and we fought. I was striking at his head and chest, making sure to block his blows as well.

He rolled under one of my swipes and was about to slash at my neck. I ducked under it and turned around to duck under an arrow for Orion before turning back and blocking another swipe to my chest from Theseus. I kept on blocking Theseus' blows and shuffle my way towards Orion, but it was getting difficult to hold the two of them on my own, especially when sporting a throbbing shoulder. I could feel a burning sens-

Wait! I thought, burning? I can control fire.

I knew what to do now. I kept on parrying the blows, Orion's arrows missing their marks by an inch but they still hit me. I kept on fighting until I knew I wouldn't be able to take it anymore. I felt another arrow hit my back and that's when I did it. I summoned the fire to my arms and let it loose. I surprised them both but I couldn't hurt them because the fire kept on going in all directions.

"Where'd you get the fire from?" Orion asked, jumping back as a burst of fire neared him. He let his bow hang loose as he looked at the fire in awe.

"He must have gotten it as a gift?" Theseus said, also resting his sword at his side. I was going to attack them but I didn't have it in me anymore to fight. I let the fire disappear as I fell to the ground, wanting to sleep a little.

"Woah!" Orion said as he held me under my armpits, "Easy there." He said as he carried me to a large boulder and made me sit on it.

"I think we pushed him too hard?" Theseus said.

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

"Why don't we take a break?" Theseus said, ignoring my remark, "He's got a lot to adjust to today."

"I can't wait to get him for archery," Orion smirked evilly at me, "I best be off, got to prepare and all that."

"Sure hunter," Theseus said absent-mindedly, "I'll take care of him till then."

We stayed like that for a few minutes, me, resting on the rock and him, staring at something in the distance. I was about to say something before he took off running through the forest. I looked at his vacated spot for a while before rushing towards him.

I followed his footsteps. Turning right here. Skidding left there. Ducking under braches. I could hear him breathing and that's what mattered. Nothing else. We ran around like this for a good twenty minutes before he came to a stop in front of an abandoned shelter.

I bashed into his back.

"Sorry…"I mumbled, but my apology was ignored.

"Did you pay attention to where we were going?" Theseus asked.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard right.

"Did you pay attention to the large boulder we passed?" He asked as he still stared at the shelter, "How about the giant palm tree with a heart on it? Or the hanging banana bunch that almost hit your head?"

I was shocked silent. I hadn't noticed any of the things he had said. Not a thing.

I was about to make up some lie before Theseus interrupted me.

"You should always pay attention to your surroundings," He said, "Regardless of repetition or speed, for everything changes over time."

He went inside the shelter and called me in. The entire shelter was bare except for a trapdoor under our feet. He opened it and I could hear the sound of rushing water fill the shelter.

"It's used to power the machines at the furnace," Theseus stated, "Lord Hades is very green these days."

I nodded and was about to make an off-handed comment before I was pushed through the trapdoor and into the rushing waters. I heard a splash following mine but I didn't look back as the water currents were too strong.

The underground current led us to a lake, where Theseus and I sunk to the bottom. He walked slowly towards the center before turning around to face me.

"I'd like you to create a hollow tube directly from the surface to right in front of my eyes."

I stared at his face for a full minute before he repeated it again. Well, I thought, best do it now so I can go back to camp.

I concentrated on the water around me and tried to bend it to my will. I could hear the distinct sound of water rushing here and there but I paid no attention. A small beam of faint sunlight shone in front of Theseus.

"Good job," He cheered, "Now try and make it bigger."

I concentrated even harder till it was the size of Theseus' head. He walked through it till he stood in the centre, his arms still in the water.

"Larger." He said, keeping an eye on me.

We kept on going at it till it was large enough for him and me to sit comfortably. I was resting on the dry seabed, my legs still in the water, staring up at the clear sky.

"Your control over your main element is astounding." Theseus said as he stood over me.

"I've had practice," I said as I closed my eyes, "Wars and all that."

"Don't fall asleep just yet, brother," Theseus said, nudging me with his toe, "Achilles and hunter still need to teach you."

"Not now Hestia," I mumbled, recalling what had happened in the morning, "I want to sleep."

"Do I look like a woman to you?" Theseus asked as he shook me awake. I looked at his face for a few moments.

"You really do not want to know the answer to that."

Note to self, water will not be held back when you're knocked out. I got a refreshing shower that afternoon.

_Half an hour later_

"You missed it again!" Orion yelled at me, "How many times have I told you? Always use the index finger and the thumb."

"I'm about to use my middle finger for something else," I mumbled a little as I took up another arrow.

I had already gone through half of the arrows already. And none of them had hit the board. Orion chalked the first few misses to being a son of Poseidon, stating that even Theseus had missed on his first few tries. And also that a buttock had been changed forever.

But he was getting a little mad now.

"At least hit the board this time," Orion pleaded.

"Fine!" I yelled, shooting the arrow without aiming at all. I looked at it as it soared through the air, almost jumping for joy as it flew towards the board.

THUNK!

It hit the bark right above the board.

"Close enough!" Orion yelled before running off to god knows where.

"Damned hunter," I mumbled as I took out my watch, "As hyper as the god of the sun."

_At the River Styx_

"Good Afternoon Perseus," A ghost like silhouette said as I stood next to the polluted waters, "I see you've already exerted yourself well enough with your brothers."

"Same to you, Achilles," I said as I stared at a bobbing Barbie doll, "Theseus is worse than Chiron." I said off-handedly.

"He was always the stick in the mud," Achilles said as he joined my side, "The straight arrow that always had a plan."

"I wish he wasn't like that…" I said, "I want him to be a little carefree."

"There's a reason behind that," Achilles said, "Just like there's a reason behind each and every one of those little things swimming in the river."

"And what is that?"

"A broken promise." Achilles said, "Or a broken heart."

I nodded my head and looked at Barbie doll, its body reduced to just its head. I watched it till it disappeared amongst the rest of the trash.

"I know I must be asking a lot," Achilles said, "But why did you come here?"

"Is it relevant?"

"Not at the momen-"

"Then I'm sorry, my dear sir, but I'd like to keep that information to myself."

"I understand."

We stared at the river for some time before Achilles clapped his hand loudly, "I've already been informed that your invincibility had been taken away. Is that right?"

"Yeah, damned cow lady." I mumbled.

"Well, I kindly invite you to take another bath." He said, his body becoming a little solid, "The training your brother has prepared for you will require high amounts of durability and speed."

I nodded, knowing that this would happen. Damn Theseus! Why should I have to train? Why should I have to take another dip? And how can I take a dip?

"You've got many people, Perseus" a part of my brain said, "But you chose to ignore quality over quantity."

"I guess I need not remind you of the rules?" Achilles asked, "Considering you've already gone through this."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, taking a step towards the river. I closed my eyes and jumped, only the thought of a few people to accompany me. Nico and Hestia leading them.

I found myself in the middle of the river, tumbling through the currents. Not knowing what was up or down. I could feel the burning sensation in my head. I struggled to breath, close to sucking some of the foul water.

"_I know you can fight it," _Hestia's voice said, _"You're stronger than any other hero. You can do it."_

I listened to her encouraging tone for awhile. I closed my eyes, relaxing at the sound of her tone. I stayed like that for a few minutes, taking in the warmth of her speech.

I was spat out of the river in, what appeared to me, a few minutes. I gasped for a few moments, trying to get in as much air as I could.

I got up to my feet, only to jump back in shock. Achilles was thrusting his spear at me. Repeatedly.

"I see Theseus has trained you well." I jibed as I dodged another thrust.

He kept on attacking me for a few minutes, grazing me on a few occasions. I was pushed back, almost close to the edge of the river before I felt a wooden pole near my feet. I noticed it was a spear and kicked it up.

I tried blocking Achilles' thrust with it, and then realized that it wasn't wide enough. Attacking the normal way also failed, so I swung it like a baseball bat. It clipped him on the shoulder, before breaking in the centre.

"What the Hades?" I cried before Achilles had the sword at my neck.

He stared at my face for a few moments, before laughing loudly. He kept on laughing for a few moments before calming down enough to speak to me.

"A baseball bat?" He said, "A baseball bat swipe? If only Chiron was here."

I glared at him.

"Be here tomorrow at 3," He said, slightly more serious, "You really need some help." I nodded my head and took out my watch.

"I better leave," I said, shaking Achilles offered hand, "And I'll be here."

_At Elysium_

"No use sneaking up on me," Charles said, his back towards me as he worked on another sword, "I got mirrors everywhere."

"Wasn't planning on it," I said, peeved that he had caught me.

He turned around and beckoned me forward, "I heard about the fire," He said.

"Hestia gave it to me," I said, "You jealous?"

"Are you mad?" He said, a smirk on his face, "Now I can test my flamethrowers out."

"What?" I said as he brought up some strange contraption, "No."

He took a step forward.

"Put those things back!" I yelled.

Another step as he aimed it to my face.

"Charles!"

He pulled the trigger and a large banner popped out, the word "BURNED" ironically burnt on it.

"Screw you." I said, "Screw you to Hades' underwear."

"And you complain that I'm coming on to you." He chided.

He then started to teach me about forgery. All the tools and metals involved. The time. Everything. He even taught me a little about controlling fire. We were at it for about two hours before I had to leave.

"The sun's going down." I said as I brought the flames from my hand to a close, "I think it's time I return."

"No problem," Charles said, "Just be back here tomorrow."

"Will do," I said, bringing out my watch, "Say bye to Silena for me."

_At Camp Percy_

Nobody for miles….

I looked around and paced around for a bit. Waiting for the blood in my body to stop rushing around. Damn adrenaline!

I walked for a few minutes till I sent a fireball to a patch of grass.

"You know," A voice said from behind me, "Anger really should be restrained."

I turned around, trying to see who was behind me. I heard a swishing of cloaks but there was no one behind me. I turned around again. Still no one. I repeated this for a while… Till I heard something.

A giggle.

I feinted to the left and quickly turned to the right. I saw who it was. Hestia.

"You really should be careful," I said, placing my hands on my knees from dizziness "I could've nicked you with my sword."

"You can barely stand," She smirked, "Do you really think you'd be a match for me?"

"Too much spinning," I complained, "And besides, we all know how easy you are."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She said, placing her hands on her hips. A fire in her eyes as her hair bellowed in the non-existent wind.

"I meant," I chose my words carefully, "You are very pacifistic. I can hardly imagine you picking up a sword."

She eyed me. Trying to find something to prove me wrong. I tried to focus on her, but I got lost.

"Well then," She said, summoning a picnic mat, "Why don't you recount to me your glorious day while we have dinner?"

"Far from glorious…" I said taking a bite out of a sandwich as I told her the rest.

We stayed up late but we, well at least I, didn't notice time pass by. I was too preoccupied.

I was liking Hestia more than I should…


	7. Chapter 7

**Grrrr. You all called my bluff and it worked. I can't believe you didn't review. WAAAAAAH.** **I couldn't help myself, I needed to see this story to the end. I also want to know how it ends.**

**Here you go the next chapter, you lucky pricks. Hope you like it. Curse my curiosity and kindness.**

50 years later.

It's been 50 years since I ran away. 50 years since I got betrayed. 50 years since I trained restlessly. And 50 years since Hestia became mine.

Training had been a regular routine since I started; Theseus teaching me about battle tactics, controlling my powers and sword fighting, Orion teaching me about archery and stealth and Achilles teaching me about spear fighting. Beckendorf had thought me a lot about forgery and I had my own sword out of Stygian Ice. It was very lethal and could cause unimaginable pain at the slightest touch. I called it Soul ripper.

I could defeat Achilles, Orion, Theseus and Beckendorf all together with ease. I could control the water molecules in the air. I could even control people by manipulating the blood in their body. My archery skills could rival Artemis but not only did I learn with the bow and arrow, but I also learned with throwing knives, throwing spears, basically anything that could kill when thrown. I could fight with all sorts of weapons regardless of size and weight. Before you knew me only as a boy with water powers, now I can use fire at its highest level (thanks to Beckendorf). I could cover myself in flames as well as shoot fireballs. Once in fire mode, my swords would also burn. I knew this could cause high amounts of pain, but I didn't really get the chance.

So that you know I am still the real Percy Jackson, I didn't train continuously every day. I took a break once in a while, especially when Hestia would visit. Whenever she's here, I would be my fun-loving, old self. But when she left, I would be broody, grumpy and very meticulous. I would never crack many jokes nor would I act cheery. Silena of course tried to change it, but she stopped once she knew that nobody else could make happy. Who knew Silena would know such colourful language once she found out what Annabeth and the rest of them did to me? Beckendorf's face had turned red during her tantrum, so much so, that he looked like one of Apollo's sacred cows.

Back to Hestia, she would visit every time I asked but only for few minutes as she had to go quickly. On some days, she would spend the night with me and I wouldn't like to go into detail of those nights. I never told my brothers anything about my relationship with her, but I kinda guessed they had already found out. Curse you elder brothers!

My whole life was going well. Being in solitude. Training with old heroes. Living on my own. Not a care in the world. But on this faithful day I knew something was up when Hestia arrived with a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong Hestia?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing, I just need you to come back with me to Olympus." She asked quickly, knowing that I was hot-headed.

"And why would I need to that?" I asked, anger seeping through my voice. "I already told you that I would not like to interact with anyone else from my extended family." I know, I know. You all must be surprised by the big words coming out of my mouth, but Theseus believes an educated warrior is a powerful warrior. I mentioned that every time we duelled but he never retorted.

"Please, hear me out Percy, you know I would never ask you of this if it weren't urgent. But please do this, for me." She said with that puppy dog eyes and the "Pout". That pout could make Kronos be your friend. I knew that the moment she did that, I was screwed.

"Fine, tell me what it is and I'll see if I am needed." I said still angry at myself for falling for such a ploy.

"Even though you defeated the giants, they have come back and now have joined the titans. You, as well as I, know that they are a powerful force. You with all your training can defeat them. Titans and giants are rather selfish and often tend to work alone. Before you defeated three titans and twice as much giants without much training." She said with a fiery look in her eyes which meant that she was proud of me.

"The gods have no idea what to do, so I told them that I may know someone who would be able to help them. I didn't mention your identity because it wasn't my place to tell. So will you come? Pretty please?" She asked turning into her eight year old form. This made her Pout double in strength.

"Fine, please stop doing that. It's kinda creepy when you switch between ages. " I said. She reverted back into her twenty year old body and scowled at me.

"But, I need to prepare some things. I'm sure I'll be ready in two days." I said. She clapped her hands almost like how London Tipton does in Suite Life and kissed me on my cheek.

"I have to go, I'll be here in two days and if you're still not ready I will drag you all the way there." She said, mock threatening before she disappeared into the flames. I still couldn't believe that we were in a relationship.

I rushed back to Elysium and went in search of Beckendorf and Silena. I found them near the forges, making out. I waited until they stopped but being the impatient me, I decided to cough loudly. They immediately stopped and looked like they were planning on killing the person who had disturbed them until they saw me. Silena was happy while Beckendorf wanted to still kill me.

"Hi guys, sorry for disturbing you but I have to ask you both a favour." I said sheepishly.

"Gods Percy, you didn't let me have privacy at camp and now you won't even let me have it while I'm dead." Beckendorf said.

"Oh, let him be. I'm sure whatever he has to ask is important." Silena said, waving her hand signalling me to continue. I told them what Hestia had told me. They were quiet surprised by the fact that the Giants and Titans were grouping together and the fact that I had agreed to going. Then I asked the main reason as to why I was there.

"Silena, I need an outfit which can hold my blades, my throwing knives and all the rest of my weapons. It should also allow me to move freely as well as cover my face. I hope I'm not demanding or anything. It's just that I have to leave in a day or two." I asked.

Silena was jumping up and down at the fact that she was able to choose my outfit. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, I guess she was thinking of what colour the outfit should be. She ran away to God knows where and told me she would have it ready tomorrow.

"Beckendorf, I just need your help in the weapons department. Again, I'm sorry for disturbing you." I said. Beckendorf still looked pissed but agreed nonetheless. We went into the forges and chose a few of the weapons. I took a retractable spear which looked like an old television antenna when retracted. I picked a longbow and a few arrows as well as a crossbow and its bolts. I also decided on around ten throwing knives. I chose a shield almost similar to the old one Tyson had given me a long time ago. This one though didn't have the images of my adventures.

I realised what time it was and decided to take a nap. I told Beckendorf to wake me up when Silena had finished. I mumbled thanks for all the help and fell asleep. I recalled hearing Beckendorf saying something like, "Yes, my lord." But I was too sleepy to care.

Some time later

I woke up to a burning sensation on my chest. BURNING, AHH I'M ON FIRE HELP! I then proceeded to smack my head. You idiot, I told myself, you are resistant to fire and can control it. I made the flames disappear and noticed a nice sized hole in my shirt.

"Sleeping Beauty's awake." I heard someone say.

I sat up straight and noticed Beckendorf standing a few feet away with a burning torch in his hand. I guess he had forgiven me for disturbing him last night.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked stretching my hands.

"Oh, not much. Around two days I guess." He said smirking. Why is he smiling? What could be so funny?

"OH SHIT, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE MY UP SOONER? HESTIA IS GONNA KILL ME." I screamed at him. He was laughing his ass off at my mini-tantrum.

"Shut up, Becky. Percy, calm down. You were only asleep for a day and a half. You still have plenty of time to get ready. Now go and tell your brothers where you're going while I finish up on your outfit." Said a voice behind me. I noticed it was Silena sitting on a chair making adjustments to some black cloth. I nodded my head and went off to find my brothers. I decided to torment "Becky" later.

I ran in search of my brothers and found them training, yet again, in the square clearing. The noticed me and stopped the duel.

"Ah, I guess it's true, Sons of Poseidon really love to sleep don't they." Orion said smirking at me.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I just wanted to tell you that I was going back to Olympus to handle a threat. I'll be gone for while." I said expecting questions of outrage.

"Fine, but promise you'll comeback. I need someone else to help me insult my Lord of Boring brother." Orion said pointing at Theseus. I should have expected to already know. Silena wasn't exactly silent.

"Me, boring? At least I'm not stupid, hunter." Theseus said. I left them insulting each other and went to tell good-bye to Achilles. He didn't say much except that he would miss trying to harm me and that he would be back to his uninteresting lifestyle. I promised him that I would visit whenever I had the time, this made him happy. I transported back to where Silena and "Becky" were.

"Ooh, you're back. Good. Now where this suit and see if it fits." She said handing me the outfit. It fitted perfectly. It had two sheaths strapped diagonally across on my back for my swords. There was a small place near my shoulder for my long bow. There was also a belt around my waist for my crossbow. On the right side of me was a small crook where my crossbow bolts sat, it was designed almost like a dispenser. I noticed that between my swords was a hollow long tube where I could put my arrows.

The leather boots Silena had given me had been out fitted with rubber soles to muffle out the sounds and had some pockets in the sides for my throwing knives. But the best part of it all was that it had a hood which never came off unless pulled and that it was completely black in colour except for the hood which was a slightly dark grey.

After I had finished putting it on, I walked back to Silena. She had a happy look on her face a she saw that her designing was spot on. But something was still bugging me.

"Thanks, Silena. I just wanted to know how you got the length right." I asked.

She blushed a deep red and said, "Well, I am a daughter of Aphrodite." She said head held high. " And I kinda measured you while you were asleep." I was slack-jawed. Why do I always wake up and learn that I had either been moved, had my clothes changed or something like that? I mean, come on, with Annabeth and Calypso I was injured. But now, I swear nobody gives a damn about privacy. Beckendorf on the other hand was laughing at my expressions.

"Oh keep quiet, Becky." I said, bringing an end to his laughter. I hope so Hestia doesn't find out cause believe she can get pretty mad when she's jealous. I began to put my weapons in their place and put my hood up.

"Bye guys, wish me good luck and let's hope I can visit you guys again. With the help of the watch that is." I said correcting myself.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Your right sleeve contains a small hidden blade while you left sleeve dispenses smoke pellets. To activate them, all you need to do is pull your hand back for the blade and snap your fingers for the pellets." Beckendorf said.

I nodded my thanks to both of them and left. I reached my campsite and made sure to wipe out any evidence of me camping here. I might need a small place for myself someday, I thought. I went to my communication camp where Lady Hestia was already waiting.

"Looking good Percy. I guess Silena hasn't lost her touch. Don't worry, I won't destroy her for measuring you while you were asleep." Hestia said. Why do people find my mind the most interesting to read? I'll just wear a shirt that says "My mind's an open book, please come and read."

"You don't need to wear a shirt for that, Percy. I am the only one who can read your mind." She said smirking.

"You're a real charmer, you are." I said. She kissed me and said, "But you're the only one who has my heart. Should we get going or should I drag you?"

I looked around at my home for a few seconds then nodded my head. She smiled at me as we both were engulfed in a blinding white light.

**Next chapter may get released today or tomorrow, depending on how encouraged I am (Hint: you can encourage me more through reviews). **

**I hope you all like this chapter. Tell me if you want the Gods to fear Percy or not.**

**See ya for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaack. Thank you for all your reviews and I think I may end the story in this chapter. And philosophhyluver, calm down its just a pairing :P.**

**I've taken all your comments into account and have tried to make a chapter which suits all your needs. Now, sit back, relax and continue to read the adventures of PERCY JACKSON.**

Hestia and I arrived near the elevator which often plays crappy music as it takes you to Mount Olympus. As we walked towards the throne room, I started to wonder as to how to introduce myself. Should I appear mad at them or should I appear as hero to them.

I went with mad, considering a majority of the Gods had ignored me and chose to think I was dead. I wanted to ask Hestia on what alias I could use, but we had already reached the throne room. While Hestia let go of me and went to her place near the hearth, I realised that all the Gods were in the room and that we had interrupted an important conversation. I could feel the tension in the room, but I didn't care. I had grown to think of the Gods as mere playground bullies who thought they deserved all the attention in the world. They were nothing more than egotistic brats. The only thing missing would be parents who brought them everything they asked.

"And who might he be?" asked Zeus. Looking at me with repulse.

"He is my friend and the hero I spoke of, little brother." Hestia said from her place at the hearth.

"Don't call me that! I have an image to keep." Zeus whined. See, this is exactly what I was talking about. "Hello demigod. As you can see my sister suggested that we acquire your help in this war, but I find no reason for your help as we are capable of winning this war." Now you see what I mean by egotistic brat.

"I am quite certain that you will be defeated and only offer to help you because Hestia asked me. If it was up to me I'd leave you to your destruction." I said. I didn't care if they got offended. I knew I should be angry at them, but the words of my brothers rang in my head. _Anger is a warrior's weakness as it can be his downfall._ I had learnt to quell my anger a long time ago, but when I do get angry, I have no control over what I do. I made sure to ignore my father but I noticed that he was making bubbles. No wonder I think of them all as kids.

"YOU DARE DISRESPECT US, I SHOULD ANNILATE YOU ON THE SPOT." Zeus bellowed.

"Father, let me do it for you, it's been a while since I fought someone." Ares said eager to finally be able to destroy a demigod. He rose out of his throne and shrunk in size. He reached to around 6ft 4 before summoning a sword.

"So its mommy's little boy who wants a fight. Bring it on then, I hadn't had a good spar in a long time." I said, happy to show them that I'm not a normal demigod.

Ares got angry at that statement, and came running towards me without thinking. I remembered something Theseus told me. _An angry warrior is one who thinks with every other muscle but the one between his ears._ I easily sidestepped Ares and thrust my hand into his back. The hidden blade came out and pierced his back.

He turned around with rage in his eyes and ran towards me with his sword held high. I rolled under his thrust and punched him hard in the stomach. He doubled over and tried to swipe at me again. I grabbed his sword, twisted it out of his grip and held it to his neck. All the Gods were staring at me.

"This can't be possible. You defeated me at my own game. You must have cheated, a God must have helped you." Ares said, struggling for an excuse. "I must have been tired. Yeah that's it-"

"Oh shut up. You fought with all your might while he didn't even take out his sword. And he won. Admit it already." Apollo said, still shocked at my prowess with a sword.

"Who... who are you?" Ares asked, scared that I would slice his throat. I dropped my sword and stood next to Hestia.

"I do not wish to tell anyone my name for I still despise you for what you did." I said. "Hestia, Hermes and Apollo, I'd like to talk to you in private." I asked nodding my head towards the corridor. Hermes and Apollo were shocked by my request but followed me nonetheless. As soon as we reached the corridor and closed the room to the Throne room, Hestia hugged me as if to show that she agreed with what I was about to do.

"Cousins, don't you recognise your own brother." I said.

"Considering you're wearing a hood, I don't think we can." Hermes said trying to look under my hood.

"I'll give you a hint, I left 50 years ago." Hermes and Apollo tried to remember that time which I guessed must have been a long time ago. "And I'm your aunt's boyfriend." To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"Oh, you clowns, it's Percy." Hestia said blushing at the second statement. "And Percy, remind me to slightly maim you for telling them."

"Percy. As in Percy Jackson?" Hermes said. I shook my head at his obliviousness and removed my hood. They both hugged me hard. "Where have you been? Apollo and I have been searching everywhere for you." Hermes said glad to finally see me.

"Yeah Perce. The sun didn't go across England a couple of years back because I took a detour to Greenland." Apollo said smiling widely. I told them what I had done over the years and they looked at me with awe.

"So that's why you were unusually more cheery on some days."Apollo told Hestia with a wink. Hestia blushed some more.

"Percy, you are definitely going to bed alone." Hestia threatened me. She realised what she had said and clamped a hand on her mouth. But what's done is done.

"Alone? Please don't tell me you both are sleeping together." Hermes said trying not to imagine the scene. "Ok, we won't." Hestia told him.

"Ewwwwww. My aunt and my cousin, sleeping together? That is so... changing the subject." Apollo said noticing the glare Hestia was giving him.

"Guys, I need you to keep quiet about this. I don't feel like telling anyone else about this. Promise?" I asked them. They promised and we returned to the throne room. The Gods noticed our entrance and stopped their conversation. Ares was still glaring at me, but I let it go considering he was sitting closer to his mother.

"Will you at least tell us your name, stranger?" Athena asked. I should have known that she would want to know everything about me.

"You can call me Hope. Because if you let me go, you will lose any chance you had in this war." I said. Hestia beamed at my choice and I was trying to fight the urge to smile at her. Athena on the other hand glared at me for not telling her everything but gracefully kept quiet.

"Fine. But we are in need of someone who can protect camp. It is surrounded by monsters who will attack in a few minutes." Dionysus said. I could see that he was a little afraid of me but I didn't care. I did not want people to fear me, or else I would be no better than Zeus. I instead wanted them to treat me as an equal , a brother of some sorts.

"I'll go and see what I can do." I said. "But so help me, if this is a trap, I will come after all of you." I ignored their glares and gasps and turned around facing my back to them.

I mist travelled to the camp and appeared a few hundred feet up. I noticed that the monsters were already attacking so I took out both my swords and jumped straight down aiming for the top of a laistrygonian's head.

**End of chapter. I can't believe you guys believed me when I told you I was going to finish the story here. Believe me, there are still many chapters to go. I know the name is kinda cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything original. Hope you like it**

**I would like to thank imasuperhero for all the support and would like to encourage you to read her fanfic - The Celestial Noble : The Eluding Prelude.**

**Should I make Annabeth bad or should I make Marcus bad. Review with your answer. I'll try to post the next chapter later today or tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Another new chapter. YAAY. I've taken all the reviews into account and will change or explain things wherever I can. Believe me guys (Le Merdude) I hate clichés. I decided to go a different path. Hope you like it.**

**Imasuperhero: This one's for you.**

**Denis: Hope you like it**

**HRC: Hope its not rushed**

**And to all the others: Read and Review :p**

I ruined my grand entrance. And how do you ask did I do this. Well, I completely missed the laistrygonian's head.

Thankfully I was able to pierce my sword on its loincloth and thankfully it didn't break off. Or else the children at camp would be scarred for life. I jumped down from my hanging place and jumped down. I hacked at its legs and it crumbled to dust. I looked around me and saw that the campers were losing badly. They weren't properly trained for a mass scale attack.

As the laistrygonian finished crumbling, all the monsters turned to look at me. Great, so much for not attracting attention. I realized that they didn't have a Giant or a Titan leading them. But believe me, they were a formidable force. They had everything from Hell hounds to many Earthborn. Dracnae with swords and Cyclops's with armor. I began to formulate a plan but with my luck nothing will ever go according to plan.

They all started to attack me at once. I tried to block them all, but a few of them got lucky. Hellhounds were trying to bite me. Earthborns and Cyclopses were throwing large boulders at me. Dracnae were attacking me mercilessly. I began to grow frustrated, until I was a seriously pissed of person. I summoned some fire which covered my whole body immediately disintegrating a few hellhounds. I began to swipe, thrust, attack, and jump on monsters, basically anything that destroyed them. Most of them tried to run away, emphasis on tried. They didn't go very far though. I made sure to send a few alive so that they could send a message to their leaders.

In the end, I had destroyed them all but I felt dissatisfied. I wanted some more monsters to fight but sadly, whenever I look for monsters, I never find them. I looked around and realized that we were in the camp woods, I wouldn't say woods exactly, it looked more like an ash pit.

Now, you must be thinking a couple of questions. One would be why I had I found it hard to fight this battle when I was able to defeat Ares, an Olympian and god of War? The second one would be why hadn't I used my water powers? And the third would be where in the name of Zeus were the other campers?

I got answers for all of them. The answer for the first would be that I had time to think of how Ares would attack. I had already known how he fought and knew he would go on the offensive. Second answer was that I didn't want anyone to know that I was a son of Poseidon. Not yet anyway.

I may have lied about having answers for all of them. I decided to go and find the answer for the third question. I didn't really have to go far. As I neared the camp, I saw that some of the campers were tending to the injured, but the majority of them were staring at me with awe. I walked up slowly and kind of hoped that there was a large burning area behind me. It would look like a scene from Mission Impossible or Die Hard, which would make an AWESOME entrance. I could feel the heat on my back and knew my wish had come true.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Some kid, which I guessed was from the Ares cabin due to his muscle mass, asked the moment I reached the camp. I saw some campers on make shift beds. I didn't see any shrouds though which meant that none of the campers were dead.

"Oh let him be, Steve. Didn't you see how he had fought and defeated all the monsters, single-handedly? I bet he can do the same to your whole cabin. Heck even the whole camp." A girl said still looking at me with awe. I guessed she was a daughter of Aphrodite because she didn't have a single scratch on her.

"Believe me when I say this camper, I would really love to destroy this camp. But I'm restraining myself as a favor to a friend." I said. I made sure to tell it loudly so that the others could hear. "I do not care for your demise, like none of them did for me before. I will stay here till I'm needed after that I leave this place forever."

I saw the campers were shocked at what I had said, even the immortal campers. I looked around and saw some familiar faces; Chiron, The Stolls, Clarrise. Pretty much everyone who was granted immortality. Chiron walked/galloped up to me and asked, "Welcome stranger, I thank you for your help and wish to know who our savior is?"

"You don't remember me? I figured as much. But I will answer your question for I want the campers to know who I am, not follow some unknown stranger." I said the last part looking at Marcus.

"My name is Hope. Even though you all laugh at my name, I assure you that if I had the chance I would never have saved this camp. But the person who asked me to is a very personal friend of mine. Now I ask not to be disturbed unless there is a real emergency." I said aloud, daring someone to oppose.

I waited for a while and seeing as no one answered I left them and went to one of my favorite parts of the wood; Zeus's fist which had surprising survived the ordeal. I noticed that Lady Hestia was already there and had set up camp.

"Hi Percy. I see you've acquainted yourself with the campers and I hope you'll learn to forgive them. Not all of them deserve your anger, only those who hurt you." She said knowing what I had said. I realized that she wasn't disapproving of my emotion. I guess she knew how I felt about this place.

"Hestia, you already know how I feel about being here. I am here because you asked me to, not because I wanted to." I said trying to control my rage, like how Theseus taught me to.

"Then leave, no one is stopping you." She said angry at me for my heartless reply. She turned her back on me and looked up at the sky.

"I can't do that as I'm in love with a certain girl, who would be destroyed if the Olympians loose." I said turning her around.

"And who might this girl be?" Hestia asked back to her old childish self.

"I think you know her. She has a certain way about her which makes others think she's nice but dangerous at the same time. I think she's prettier than you." I said smirking.

"Ow, what was that for? I was only kidding. Gods, you goddesses are so touchy." I said after she had whacked the back of my head.

"We're all touchy because men love to tease us." She said not feeling sorry for hitting me at all.

"Not all goddesses I guess. Athena and Artemis would vaporize me before I told them something like that, Aphrodite would love the attention. I wouldn't want to think of what Demeter and Hera would do to me if I told them." I said. "I guess it's only my goddess who's touchy." I kissed her on the lips.

"You really know how to make a girl happy don't you." Hestia said after we broke the kiss.

"Well, I had more practice if I remember correctly." I said and noticed that she was glaring at me. "Oh, calm down miss fiery princess. I was only teasing you."

"You're definitely going to bed alone." Hestia said with fire burning in her eyes.

"Come on. You know as well as I do that you love me a much as I love you." I said cupping her face in my hands.

"Then promise me you'll stop teasing me." She asked with that Pout.

"Never! If I did then who would keep your life more interesting and humorous." I said grateful that I had some control over her Pout.

"Are you sure you're not Hermes or Apollo's son?" She asked.

"Well, I really look up to them both but I-" I was cut off by her lips. We both kissed for a while and she "later" fell asleep in my arms. I gazed down at her face which was resting on my chest and smiled knowing that she was mine and that she would never betray me.

**End of this chapter. I made this one for all those who asked for a Pertia moment. **

**Next one will be when Percy shows everyone who really is. Believe you me, the next one is going to be AWESOME.**

**Sorry if I took a while to post this, had to do some stuff. Thanks again to all my reviewers who have helped me chose what to do with the characters.**

**Bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back. Thanks for helping me choose what to do with the story. I really appreciate your views and hope you like this one.**

The next morning.

Oh man, yesterday was amazing. I can't believe that Hestia and I had do- Wait! Why should I tell you about what Hestia and I did? That's personal. Anyway I woke up to find her still sleeping with her head on my chest. I tried to get up without waking her up but I received a punch in the stomach for it.

"What was that for?" I asked wondering if all goddesses were really crazy.

"That was for waking me up, as well as for teasing me. And not all goddesses are crazy, just when they're with you." She said with her eyes still closed. I grumbled something about crazy girlfriends and not enough privacy. I started to get up but felt an arm holding me down.

"Let's sleep some more Percy, please?" She asked with the Pout.

"But I'm hungry." I whined which seemed unusual for me. I never whine. I guess my hunger is stronger than her Pout.

"Did the great Percy Jackson just whine? I can see that the camp is doing wonders for your personality." She said ignoring the glare I was giving her. "Anyway, what happened to that power I gave you? You know the one where you can SUMMON food." She asked.

"I may hate everything about this camp, but I love the food." I said reminiscing about the taste of the burgers. The tanginess of the fruits. I was drooling at the fact that I was going to eat all of it soon. I guess Hestia noticed because she said, "Go, go. I can see you want to stuff your face, at least put some clothes on before you run off."

I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing any pants. I can pretty much guarantee that you already know what we did last night by now. I took a bath, put on some fresh clothes that I had packed before coming, kissed Hestia and ran off to the camp Pavilion.

"No matter how long I live, I will always be astounded by men and their connection to their stomach." I heard Hestia say before she disappeared.

I reached the Pavilion and noticed that breakfast had already started. As soon as I walked up, I realised that everyone had stopped eating and were staring at me. While I was scouring for a seat I noticed that Thalia and Nico were sitting at their respective tables with their comrades and siblings.

I wanted to tell them who I was but decided to tell them at a later time. Once I reached the Apollo table I heard someone say, "Hope, why not join us for breakfast?" I looked around and saw that it was the girl who had talked to me earlier. I nodded my head and took a seat next to her. I still noticed 100 pairs of eyes were directed right at me.

"It's rude to stare." I said loudly. I could hear the rustle of clothes as people turned their heads away.

"Hope, my name is Christina and I wondered if I could ask you a question?" The girl asked.

"I think that is a question, but ask what you want after I'm done." I said choosing some food: some bacon, omelettes and some toast. I walked over to the fire and sacrificed some food to Hestia, Hermes and Apollo. I may think I'm stronger now but I still respect those who defended or helped me.

"What is your real name?" Christina asked once I returned to her table. "And who's your Godly parent?" I noticed that she was rather brash but I answered nonetheless.

"My name and Godly parent is on a need to know basis." I answered as I took a bite out of the bacon. It still hasn't changed at all. I drank some blue cola and finished my breakfast. I made sure not to eat greedily because I still didn't want the others to think that I was starving. "I don't mean to be harsh, but it's just that this camp which you cherish so deeply had along with most of the Gods betrayed and abandoned me."

Christina accepted my reason and stopped asking me any more questions remembering what I had told her yesterday. I got up and began to make my way to the sword arena. I noticed that they had finished building all the cabins and had already made additional traps in case of a monster attack.

Once I reached the sword arena I turned around and as expected the entire camp had followed me. I recognised some familiar faces among them but didn't let them know that I acknowledged them. I took out my swords and spread my arms in a 5 o'clock to 7 o'clock position.

"I want the five best swordsmen of this camp to come out and face me in battle. I wish to teach the inexperienced ones on how to fight multiple opponents and I just want to have a challenging fight." I said. I know I might have sounded egotistic but I really wanted to make sure these kids were able to defend themselves. They shouldn't always rely on me to protect them.

"Christina, tell me who are the best swordsmen of this camp." I asked once nobody had stepped forward.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Nico, son of Hades. Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Clarrise, daughter of Ares and Marcus, son of Poseidon." She answered. I noticed that she said Marcus's name in a rather annoyed tone but I didn't mind. "All of them were part of the Giant war 50 years ago and have been granted immortality and special powers."

"I see. Now all of those who were mentioned please step forward." I commanded to the large audience.

One by one all of them walked out slowly, with their heads hung low. They all formed a line in front of me and took out their swords. I pointedly ignored looking at Annabeth and Marcus and thought of them as enemies on the battlefront. Personal lives do not mix with war.

"Now here are the rules: You can use your powers granted to you by your parents whereas I won't use my main element for fear of harming you all. I ask all the campers to form a wide circle to allow us to fight freely." I explained. There was a rush of excitement as the campers formed a circle around 50 feet across.

"Let's begin." I said calmly.

I waited till one of them attacked and who else should it be but the daughter of Ares. "First rule in a fight: Let them come to you." I said I sidestepped Clarrise's thrust. I didn't even bother using my swords. I heard the others coming after me so I jumped out of the way and turned to face them all.

"Good, you're all learning to take me down by combining forces." I said sarcastically. Clarrise began to glow red while Nico began to summon some of his dead pals. Thalia notched an arrow in her bow whereas Annabeth and Marcus steadied their stance and held their stance. They all began to attack me ruthlessly for condescending them. There was a relentless rain of arrows a barrage of skeletons and the fighters. I had put Riptide back into its sheath and summoned my shield. I blocked the arrows and began to tear through the skeletons and block the attacks by Clarrise, Marcus, Annabeth and Nico.

I knew I would have some trouble dealing with them all, but I never guessed that they would be easy to defeat. I had defeated all of the skeletons, Thalia was out of arrows and the rest were all tired. I was about to call it off when they all summoned their powers. Clarrise began to burn a bright red, Thalia had raised her arms to the sky causing it to cover with thunderclouds, Marcus began to summon all the water around him and Nico began to summon anything he could from the ground: all type of metals and skeleton warriors form different eras. Annabeth seeing as she didn't have any threatening powers put on her invisibility cap which made her equally tougher to fight.

I realised that they weren't pulling back any punches so I did something which would throw them off. I dropped my sword. Everyone gasped and I started to smile, "Second rule: Never let your guard down." I said as I summoned fire which began to surround me. I picked up my sword and grabbed Riptide out. I twirled them both in my hands in a threatening way.

"But you promised that you wouldn't use your main element." I heard a voice say to the right of me. I bashed the hilt of my sword in that direction and discovered I had hit Annabeth on the head which made her faint on the spot. "Third rule: Never reveal your position. And besides fire isn't my main element."

The rest of them got mad that I had already taken down Annabeth and decided to attack me ferociously. Nico's army of the undead was no match for me once I was on fire, both literally and figuratively, and I was able to defeat them easily as I made my way through to Nico. Marcus and Thalia were using their powers to try and stop me. But I was able to roll through or jump on a monster whenever a lightning bolt was about to hit the ground. Avoiding Marcus's attacks were a little tough but I was able to control them to defeat some skeleton warriors without Marcus noticing.

I reached Nico and was surprised to see him covered in all types of metals forming a sort of armour around him. I was trying to look for a place to attack when I noticed Clarrise running towards me.

I knew I was going to be in trouble if I didn't act soon so I snapped my fingers and felt something fall on my left hand. As soon as I threw it on the floor, there was a thick fog everywhere. I guessed I could sense where everything was considering I could feel the water in their blood.

While everyone was confused, I tried to find a weak spot in Nico's armour and realised that his head piece was made of iron. So I banged it hard and heard a ringing noise followed by a cry of pain. The sound had momentarily broken Nico's concentration which made his armour fall to pieces. I hit him in the back of his head and watched as he crumpled to the ground.

I took out my bow and arrow as I ran to the edges of the circle where there weren't any skeleton warriors or fighters. I notched an arrow and waited till the fog cleared. The moment it did, I noticed that there was still a significant number of skeleton warriors with Thalia, Marcus and Clarrise in the centre of them crouching over Nico's unconscious body.

"Should I repeat rule 2: never let down your guard." I yelled, firing an arrow which cleanly went through a line of skeleton warriors, incinerating them, I repeated this while the "swordsmen" watched with shock at how good I was with a bow. I ran out of arrows rather quickly but had destroyed the undead army by more than half.

"Rule 4: never stay in one place." I yelled to get them back to attention. They shook their heads, realizing what I had done and began to come after me. I, bored of constantly using my swords, took out my spear and began to defend. I realised that the spear was useful against Thalia's lightning attacks as it had a metallic alloy as a body which was a poor conductor but had a steel tip.

Once again, Thalia sent a bolt after me which I got in the tip of my spear and threw it at her. It hit her square in the chest and she crumpled to the ground as well. I knew that she wouldn't die seeing as her dad is the god of lightning.

I focused back on Clarrise and Marcus. Marcus was still at shock over how I had defeated 3 of the 5 by myself and still had the energy to go on. Clarrise on the other hand fought in a similar style to her father which of course led to her fall in a few moments.

Now, it was just Marcus and I. "Hmm, I see it's only you against me, Marcus. Wake up and fight me you worthless son of Poseidon." I said waking him up from his stupor. I could see I had struck a nerve when he began to summon powers worthy of Orion and Theseus put together, but he was no match for me. My speed and agility over the years had helped me avoid most of his attacks.

I must admit though, I kinda cheated by making his water attacks slow down. Once I was close enough to strike me, he stopped all his water attacks and began to attack me with his sword. We fought relentlessly: attacking, rolling, jumping, swiping, parrying and thrusting. I ended the battle by using the same trick Luke thought me 60 years ago. I used the flat of my blade and hit the hilt of his sword making him drop his sword. I put both my swords close to his neck in a v formation.

"I win. Now, has everyone understood how to fight when faced with multiple foes?" I said, "I guess I didn't explain properly. Well at least I got to fight." I said and sheathed my swords. I was walking back in the direction of where I had set up camp when I was stopped by Marcus's voice, "Who are you?"

"You know, I'm kinda sick and tired of answering that question, so I'll answer it at the campfire sing a-long today. Don't forget to ask the gods to come." I said and made my way to camp. I fell asleep as soon as I reached the camp.

Few hours later.

"Hey, Percy. Wake up." I heard someone say.

"I don't want to go to school mom." I replied and immediately felt a burning sensation on my chest. BURNING. I got up quickly and noticed that there was a burnt out hole in my chest and that Hestia's finger was pointed at it.

"Why do you keep on attacking me whenever I say something?" I asked. I mean, come one. This is the third time she's hit me in the same 24 hour period.

"You called me your mom. I do not look like her age at all." She said defiantly.

"Gods, girls and their ages. I wonder what would happen if I asked the Goddesses how old they were?" I said to myself.

"Then you'd be attacked by half the forces of Olympus." Hestia answered my question. "Anyway, you have to go. The camp fire sing-a-long started 2 minutes ago."

"Oh shit. You burnt my only clean shirt. How can I go out looking like this?" I asked hysterically.

"Don't look at me. Now run to camp before I burn your pants." She said.

"I know you'd be jealous that someone other than you would see something if you burn my pants." I said, quickly running to camp before Hestia really did follow up on her threat.

I reached the amphitheatre in record time and realised that they had just finished the sing-a-long. Talk about making a grand entrance. I went to the centre of the amphitheatre and saw that everyone was there including the Gods and Hestia who winked at me.

"Now will you please tell us who you are?" Christina asked eager to find out, and she wasn't alone. Everyone, including the Olympian gods were waiting to find out who I was.

"Do you want me to tell it directly or in a long flashback-esque type?" I asked.

"Directly please."Christina begged.

"Flashback style story it is." I said earning groans from everyone. For some reason I enjoyed playing games with people. I guess I may really be a son of Hermes after all.

"A long time ago, in a distant past. I used to come to this camp every summer and was often sent on quests each time I visited. I fought both of the great wars. I defeated many legendary foes. Yet I was abandoned by those I had saved and betrayed by the one I loved. Haven't you guys figured it out yet?" I looked around and noticed Athena's eyes widen in realisation.

"That's right Athena. I'm-" I flipped my hood and made the camp fire larger in size, you know, to add a dramatic effect, "Percy Jackson, ex- son of Poseidon."

**End of this chapter, but I need some serious help with how I'm going to defeat the giants and titans. I have no clue how to do it.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the fight scene and tell me if I made a few mistakes which need to be corrected. I remind you that I am still new to writing stories and hope you like this chapter.**

**See ya and hopefully I'll post another chapter tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**You know I just love to torture you guys with cliff hangers and thought of making this an author's note.**

**Sheesh, calm down. I'm only pulling your leg. This is a real chapter and if you'd notice the question mark in the chapter title, you'd know. Now back to the story before you all try and kill me.**

I heard a collective gasp as I revealed my identity. The camp fire had become bright yellow and pretty big, which must have meant two things. One was whether if the campers and Olympians were very happy or surprised to see me whereas the second was if Hestia had made it that way to make me look more AWESOME. Oh gods, I'm beginning to sound like Apollo. I looked around for a few moments before being bear hugged by a strong camper. My vision was partially blocked by a huge bush of black hair.

"Can't breathe. Ribs breaking." I gasped out, but felt the hug getting stronger.

"Thalia, calm down or else you're going to kill him." I heard a voice say. I turned and noticed that it was Nico who had spoken. I nodded my head and he tried to pull her apart. "Come on Thalia. The guy can't breathe. Hey hunters, come on and help me out." It took Nico and a bunch of Hunters to stop hugging me. Once she released me Grover had come running up to me.

"Hey G-man. Where were you? I could have used your help a few minutes ago." I said smirking at Grover's flustered attempts to make conversation with me.

"Sorry Percy, I had just returned to camp twenty minutes ago and hurried over once Juniper told me about a powerful demigod at camp." He explained quickly as he hugged me. "Percy, it's so good to finally see you. I've been searching for you everywhere I could go. Where in the world were you anyway?" He asked looking me over as if to check whether I had changed at all.

"Yeah man, where have you been?" asked Nico offering his hand. I shook it and gave him a one-armed hug.

"I did what I told you I was going to do. Oh yeah, and I stayed in Elysium for a while." I said. I noticed that everyone was staring at Hades.

"I didn't let that boy in." He said putting his arms up in defence. Nobody retorted as they were still getting over the shock of me still being alive. I looked over at Thalia and noticed that there were some tears in her eyes. She ran over to me and I thought she was going to hug me again. Instead she started to punch me in places that I wouldn't want to reveal. Thank you River Styx!

"Where...were...you?...We've...been...looking...for...you...everywhere." She screamed as she punched me in between words. Nico and the hunters pulled her back, so that she would stop whacking me. Gods, what is up with girls and their tendency to hit me for no reason?

"Didn't you just hear what I told Nico?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I really missed you, that's all." She said sheepishly.

"Nothing says missed you like whacking someone repeatedly." Nico said laughing at her excuse while Grover was trying not to laugh in fear of getting shocked by Thalia. I laughed along with them while the others around us just stared at our little drama. I sensed that there was a strong sense of power in the air and motioned my friends to keep silent.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY EX SON OF POSEIDON?" I heard my father scream finally getting out of his stupor.

"I meant exactly what I said. You are no father of mine. You threw me out because I refused godhood. " I said switching to my why-the-hell-are-you-so-dumb tone.

"I didn't throw you out. I-" Poseidon began to make excuses.

"Don't bother trying to make any excuses, _Father_." I said dragging the last word. "You know as well as I that I was abandoned by the Gods and betrayed by all my friends."

"What do you mean betrayed you? It was your fault. You went and cheated on Annabeth with some mortal while on your quest. And when she found out, you couldn't dare face her again so you ran away." Poseidon yelled back.

I just stared at him confusingly as I tried to comprehend what I had heard. They thought I betrayed Annabeth. I began to get mad, the camp fire started roaring and the sea started churning. I turned my head towards where Annabeth and Marcus were standing.

"YOU TOLD THEM THAT I CHEATED ON YOU?" I yelled. I turned towards everyone else, "AND YOU ALL BELIEVED HER. NICO, DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM THE TRUTH AND HESTIA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER." I yelled at everyone.

"Well you did make Nico swear on the River Styx." Hestia said trying to calm me down. "And I didn't want you to get angry and come back to camp with murder in your heart." She said in a sad tone.

My heart softened at her tone as I never her to be sad at me. I could barely hear Theseus's voice telling me to calm down but focused on it nonetheless. I began to use the calming techniques which Theseus taught me which actually worked. Even though I was so pissed, I decided not to kill anyone.

"Annabeth. Please tell everyone what really happened." I said in a harsh voice. I noticed that she was stuttering which meant a clear sign as any that she didn't feel like revealing her deep dark secret. I decided that I had to tell them the story. I bent my head towards the fire and talked in a low, deep voice.

"Campers and Olympians, many of you may think that I had cheated on Annabeth with some mortal and that I ran away because she found out. That was anything but the truth. On that faithful day 50 years ago, I had returned from a quest for Athena. She had promised her daughter's hand in marriage f I were to complete the Trials of Hercules." Everyone gasped at this but none interrupted as they were curios to hear what had happened.

"I came back to camp and went in search of Annabeth and what did you think I might have found. I was expecting Annabeth sitting at the beach by herself waiting for my return. But instead I find her making out with my half-brother on the beach." Everyone's heads turned towards where Annabeth and Marcus were standing.

"And that's not the kicker folks." I said making them focus on me once again. "Once they had noticed that I had seen them making out, Annabeth started going about how it was my fault that she was cheating on me. That I had become boring and that I didn't excite her anymore. Talk about faithfulness. I couldn't bear to hear what she had more to say so I ran away from this camp." I finished my little story.

"But why do you hate the whole camp for something Annabeth did?" Travis spoke up from the back of the crowd. I could hear the disgust in his voice as he mentioned Annabeth's name.

"Because all of you replaced me with Marcus. He was the new hero of camp while I having done so much for you all was cast aside. Ignored. Abandoned by those I tusted." I said filled with rage.

"Percy, please calm down." Hestia said coming over to steady my arms and kissed me on my lips.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Zeus yelled. "First you disrespect us by declining godhood. And now you dare kiss my sister." Zeus screamed with rage raising his arms to the sky, preparing to strike me. He was stopped short though by Hermes, Apollo and, surprisingly, Artemis who were all trying to hold him down.

Hestia jumped in front of me and spread her arms wide. "Little brother, I know that you hate Percy. But I love him with all my heart and wish that no harm to come to him." She said.

"And what if I destroy him instead?" He asked still glaring lightning bolts at me.

"Then you will never find hope. Never for as long as you live. You'd be depressed your whole life, miserable for no reason. You'd resort to attempting suicide just to escape the misery." She said in a tone which reminded me to never piss her off. Zeus realised that even if he was the King Olympian and that he had power over the skies, his elder sister would be able to torture him endlessly.

"Fine, you can date the boy." He grumbled as Hestia smiled in triumph.

"Why don't you hate Hestia, Nico, Thalia and Grover? Surely they must have abandoned you as well." Annabeth asked finally speaking up.

"You think they abandoned me. None of them along with Apollo, Hermes and, now as I've found out, Artemis never lost hope for me. They never quit searching for me." I said in a tone which meant that this night was coming to an end.

"Now if you will allow me, I need to rest. We will discuss the battle plans tomorrow afternoon after I train some of the campers in basic combat." I said and walked away to my camp. Everyone was still shocked by my revelation but none dared to stop me.

As soon as I reached my camp, I fell on my makeshift bed and fell asleep.

**The end of this chapter. Sorry, if it wasn't to your taste but I'm having a bad case of something and can't think straight. I plan on keeping my promise on updating every day.**

**Review and give me your suggestion or views.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back. I read all of your reviews on there being not enough reaction. There was a reason for that and if you want to find out what it is, I suggest you read the rest of the chapter.**

**Now back to the story.**

Next morning

YAWN! I woke up to the feeling of heat close to my face. Great, Hestia's burning me again. When I turned my head I noticed that she wasn't burning me, thank God for that, but instead I saw her tending to a camp fire.

"Finally, you're awake. You know you move a lot in your sleep. Now come one, eat some breakfast." She said in an almost motherly tone. She summoned some food and waited for me to get up.

"Yes, mo- Hestia." I said noticing her glare as I got up. "I want to eat the camp food." I whined.

"No time for that, besides I wanted to tell you what you had missed out on after you left." She said giddily.

"Fine." I grumbled and swallowed down the food. Not bad though, could use a little more salt. As I finished Hestia put out the flame and at closer to me.

"Now, can you tell me what I had missed out on?" I said looking at her.

"After you left, all hell broke loose. Poseidon was mad that you had disrespected him and wanted to turn you into sea sludge but I told him the same threat I told Zeus. While all this happened the campers started to glare daggers at Annabeth and Marcus. I thought they were actually going to try and kill them but I guess that they were terrified of the consequences brought down by Athena." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Whoa slow down, you seem to be enjoying this a little too much. Are you the real Hestia or are you Ares in disguise?" I said sceptically.

"Oh Percy, it's the real me. I may be an old goddess but I certainly enjoy watching a little live action drama. And if you still don't believe me I will have to burn your shirt to change your mind." She threatened pointing her finger at me.

"You immortals are so temper mental." I said throwing my hands up into the air.

"Will you at least let me finish my story?" She said glaring at me for my comment. I nodded my head for her to continue afraid of what my mouth would say.

"After the topic of you died down, everyone turned on me and asked why I had given up on being a maiden goddess." She said. I swear I could have heard a little laughter in there but shrugged it off. "Athena and Artemis were shocked at what I did whereas Ares was trying not to barf. Aphrodite was beaming and Hephaestus and Dionysus, as to be expected of them didn't care at all. But the best reactions were from my brothers and sister. They were furious; they wanted to destroy you and a lot of other thing which I don't feel like discussing. Hades even offered to put you into Tartarus." She said and I knew then and there that she was laughing her head off on the inside. "You should have seen their faces once I began to do what I promised. They began to whimper, Hades and Zeus had tears in their eyes. They all begged me to stop it and that they would promise not to destroy you." She said letting go of herself as she began to roll on the floor laughing.

"Okay Hermes, where is my girlfriend and what have you done with her?" I said still surprised by Hestia reaction. She was supposed to be the controlled one in our relationship.

"I am neither Hermes nor Ares. Just because I like to have fun doesn't mean I'm crazy." She said clutching her sides from laughing too much.

"You sure could have fooled me." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" She asked returning back to her normal old self.

"Oh nothing, I was just saying that I have such a wonderful girl to call my own." I said hoping to cover my ass. I thought that she might have heard what I had really heard but she decided to buy my story for now.

"Thank you Percy. Now, let's go to the war meeting you commanded. You were supposed to be there a few minutes ago and I don't think my brothers can handle their anger for you any longer." She said and smiled as I started to run around looking for some fresh clothes while taking a quick shower-walk. As soon as I finished, she grabbed my hand and transported us to the throne room. The other gods were already seated on their thrones while the immortal head campers and Chiron sat across from them in the corridor which led to the door.

"Welcome, oh great Peter. It is an honour to be bestowed by your presence." Dionysus said sarcastically as I guessed that his fear over me had disappeared once I revealed my identity. I ignored him and froze the water in the air around me into the shape of a chair. I sat down next to Hestia's place at the hearth and looked up at the ceiling and tried to find the constellations of famous heroes.

"Tell me where the Titans and Giants are based." I said still not looking at the Gods.

"You dare not even look at our faces weak demigod. You dare sit there and look away from us." Ares said angry that I had defeated him twice in my life.

"Ares, I don't think you have any right calling me weak seeing as I defeated you not once but twice." I said still looking up.

"Why do disrespect us boy? What have we done to deserve such defiance?" Demeter said.

"Weren't you paying attention yesterday or were you thinking of cereal again? I already told you the reason why. You all ignored me when I did so much for you, so now it's my turn to ignore you." I said glaring at Poseidon.

"Now tell me where the Titans and Giants are based or should I leave you all to your demise." I said turning my head towards the stars once again.

"Why should we tell you anything? You are no threat to us." Zeus said with anger in his eyes.

"I may not be a threat to you, but the giants and the titans put together would sure be. Last time I was able to defeat both of them separately when my training was poor. Now, I think I can take them easily." I said looking at Zeus in the eye. "Even though you think you can handle the Titans, you will be no match to the Giants as they are created specifically to destroy you. You can only help them if you work with a demigod." I finished.

"Bah, we don't need your help. The immortal campers will be able to help us." Poseidon spoke up. "Why, I think Marcus will be able to defeat both the Titans and Giants all by himself."

"Dad, please-" Marcus began to interject.

"Shut up Poseidon. You're just blinded by anger. You think that you should be respected by a son whom you've helped a lot." I said finally letting my anger show. "I don't think you deserve it, you abandoned me! You believed Annabeth's story about why I left even though all of you knew my fatal flaw was loyalty. Now that I'm back, you all expect me to bow down before you as if you helped me out at all. The only gods I'm supposed to respect are Thanatos, Artemis, Hermes, Apollo and of course Hestia. They helped me out and tried to look for me when I left. They didn't sit here whining." I finished my monologue.

Hestia took my hand and held it close to the fire. My anger ebbed away as the heat travelled my body. I closed my eyes and began to think to myself, just random thoughts, nothing specific.

"Father, I think you should let Percy help us." I heard someone say.

"Marcus? Why would you want to side with your brother? He hates us all." Poseidon said glaring at his second son. I wasn't mad but I was surprised at my brother's request. That guy took over my place at camp, took all my friends and even took away my girlfriend. Now he wants me to lead everyone in the war.

"Yes, Marcus, why did you side with me?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Well... I..." He started to stutter before regaining his power over his mouth. "I recently found out that I am very bad at making life and death decisions-"

"Recently? We've been telling you since you cost some campers their lives a few decades ago." Travis interrupted.

"And secondly, you're very powerful and I wouldn't want to see you on the opposite side of the battle field." He said ignoring what Travis had said. I could see that he old egotistic Marcus had left and was replaced by a much more humble guy.

"Fine, we'll accept his help. Only because of what Marcus said, not because we need you or anything." Poseidon said finally realising that both his eldest sons were against him.

"Now will you all tell me where they are located? Seriously, with all these questions you'd think me and were getting married." I said without thinking. I realised that I had made a huge mistake but what's done is done.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT?" Hestia yelled standing up. "DON'T YOU LOVE ME ENOUGH TO MARRY ME?" She said storming off. I followed her as she went to the corridor and grabbed her hand to stop her from moving. She turned around and slapped me in my face but I didn't let go.

"Hestia, listen to me. I didn't mean it like that, I really love you with all my heart but I don't know if you and I could get married." I said knowing that it was the time.

"What do you mean? We both love each other and want to be with each other forever. Isn't that enough?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I think we need to talk." I said looking both sides to make sure no one was there.

"You're breaking up with me? After all I did, you want to break up-" Hestia said crying. I kissed her to make her keep quiet and knelt down on one knee.

"Lady Hestia, do you want to know why I said that statement in the Throne room? It was because I was thinking of you the whole time and when I was going to propose. And I think this is the right time. We've spent 50 year together as I've loved you with all my heart for all the years." I said as I took out a small box from my back pocket.

WAIT! I know you're all thinking as to when I had the time to get a ring and how Hestia or you didn't even know about it. First of all I didn't get the ring; I made it when no one was there at the forges. Secondly, my life is not an open book to everyone. I'm completely capable of keeping a few things secret from Hestia and you all. Now back to the proposal.

"I know I haven't gotten your father's blessing but I don't think Kronos would mind. And I don't care what the other gods think. So, without anymore waiting, I ask you Lady Hestia will you be my wife." I asked popping open the lid and showing her a gold ring with a diamond on top.

I had gotten the metals from the river Styx. You know people throw a lot of useful stuff down there, there was this one time when I found a- I'm not going to tell you, it's not safe for your innocent little minds. Once again I tell you all to go back to my proposal scene.

"Percy..." she said picking up the ring.

**AND CLIFFHANGER. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**I know that you may all think the proposal was pointless but seriously they spend fifty years together and nothing else happens, what the hell is that all about. **

**Anyway I hope you liked it and sorry if I was a little late. I have exams coming up and really have to study or else I'm screwed.**

**Review and tell me what you think. And don't try to kill me or else you'll never find out what happens. I just love being evil.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the delay guys, I had a multitude of problems: **

**My uncle took the laptop which had this chapter on it.**

**My finals are going on.**

**Hope you all still don't want to kill me because you wouldn't know how the story ends.**

**Now here's the story before you decide on what do with me.**

I was still on my knee waiting for Hestia's reply when all of a sudden the door the throne room burst open. Zeus ran in followed by everyone else with his lightning rod by his side.

"YOU DARE ASK MY SISTER'S HAND IN MARRIAGE." Zeus yelled.

"Brother, you stay out of this." Hestia threatened while I stared dumbstruck at the two of them.

"But sister, what of your promise to be an eternal maiden?" Zeus asked rage building up inside him.

I knew that Hestia was embarrassed to answer that question, and messing with gods being my personal hobby, I decided to ask a question of my own.

"How the hell did you find out about my proposal?" I asked out of the blue. The question surprised him but he answered nonetheless.

"Foolish boy, do you think my wife wouldn't notice that 'marriage' was in the air." He said in a tone similar to talking to a five year old. I mentally cursed myself for not thinking about Hera.

"Why in the name of Hades don't I ever get some privacy?" I said a little loudly then I should have. Seriously, does every God I know enjoy reading my mind? What in the world do they get from my thoughts?

"Hey don't bring me into this." Hades said trying to look invisible among the shadows. I was about to apologize when Zeus started to yell.

"FIRST YOU DISRESPECT US AND NOW, YOU HAVE THE GAUL TO PROPOSE TO HESTIA." He yelled.

"First off, you don't deserve my respect. Secondly, it's Hestia's decision and you really have no say in it." I said pissed off at the guy.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" Zeus yelled transforming his lightning rod to a sword. Everyone, fearful that they would be involved in the fight, began to move away creating a huge circle around Zeus and me.

"Brother, have you forgotten what I will do if you harm Percy?" Hestia asked as she came to my side.

"Do what you must but I will not have you marrying this scoundrel. He has insulted us beyond any other demigod in history and for that he must pay." Zeus replied as he came forward still dressed in his pinstriped suit.

What the hell is this guy thinking? Is he really going to try and destroy his last chance to win the war? I wondered if Gods just appear dumb at times or do they become smart for short periods of time, and decided with the latter.

I realized what was happening and readied myself for what I was about to do. I kissed Hestia in the mouth while saying a mantra in my mind, "Please do not interfere, for I don't want you to get hurt." I guess Hestia was able to read my mind and went to edge of the circle.

"YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED US FOR THE LAST TIME." Zeus said angry that I had just kissed Hestia and wasn't taking his threat seriously.

"Zeus, Zeus, Zeus." I chided. "Don't you know that arrogance and anger is a warriors downf-" I was about to finish when I was cut off by Zeus's war cry.

He lunged at me with his sword which almost missed my head hadn't I backed away. I unsheathed Riptide and got into my stance and thought of following Theseus's advice; to make your opponent disorientated due to anger.

"Fine, if this is the way, then so be it. All I ask is that you don't make up excuses at the end once I win." I said smirking.

My plan worked as he began to attack me relentlessly. Even If he was wearing a ridiculous suit and was probably older than the dinosaurs, he was still a good fighter. He never left me space to breathe and had forced me into defense early into the battle.

Just to make sure you don't think that I have lost my touch, I had managed to get lucky and was able to stab his left hand which started to bleed, albeit slowly, but also got a few bruises and cuts from him. I guess that when a god goes against a person who bears the curse of Achilles, they both cancel each other out.

We fought for ten minutes continuously, weaving, ducking and performing various battle techniques, but I was getting slower. I knew that if I'd keep this strategy up, I'd become tired and loose soon. I had to scout out Zeus's battle style in my own free time.

So, I decided to a simple trick. I summoned my shield to make sure that Zeus wouldn't be able to see what I was planning. While I blocked Zeus's attacks with my sword, I summoned some fire in my hand and tried to make it white-hot. While this happened, I made the air around me humid in order for me to be able to control water quickly. Zeus on the other hand didn't realize what was happening and was still attacking me without a thought as to why I wasn't using the shield.

As soon as the flames in my hand became white-hot, I summoned the water around me to freeze which turned into a thick veil of steam as soon as it met the flames. I commanded the vapor in the steam to stay in place, making a perfect hiding place. I edged away from Zeus and began to attack him with my bow. I could hear a few grunts and suddenly sensed that his movements were getting slower. This could mean one thing; Zeus had changed into his battle armor.

Great, just great. He was already a formidable foe in his suit, but now that he's got his armor, I knew that I was in deep trouble. I had to learn his moves, his habits, everything which could help in this fight. I used some of the water in the air to create some water silhouettes of me and used them to attack Zeus.

Zeus destroyed the first one easily, thinking that it was me, bellowed," See, you demigods are no challenge for us Gods. We can easily destroy you in a matter of minutes." Oh, how arrogant he sounded.

I sent more of my doppelgangers after him, which surprised him but he attacked them relentlessly. "What is this? Poseidon, are you playing games with me?" He yelled. I laughed evilly and interrupted what Poseidon was about to say.

"Oh Zeus, if only you knew how predictable you are. Do you really expect me to attack you head on, like Ares?" I said maniacally. Before you all think that I've gone insane, I'd like to remind you that I have a fetish for grand entrances and I really like it when the good guy, namely me, taunts the bad guy.

"How are you still alive? I destroyed you." Zeus said wavering.

"That's something for me to know and for you to find out." I said. Having already figured out how he fought: all offense and favoring his right side more than the injured left, I attacked him. I used the vapor around me to find holes or kinks in Zeus's armor and sensed some near his shoulders and elbows. I aimed mostly for his left and often surprised him by occasionally attacking his right.

I began to move quickly, avoiding his attacks and defending with equal quickness. The wounds afflicted on my body had disappeared which I assumed was due to the presence of water in the air. I summoned fire all over my body and took out my second sword and began to fight more aggressively forcing Zeus to go on the defensive. I ducked, weaved, rolled, swiped and often stabbed. Most of my attacks found their marks and made Zeus weak whereas most of the attacks he dealt often left cuts which healed in a matter of seconds.

As I fought, my concentration over the steamy, vapor around me began to wane until it was the same clarity as it was before the fight. I noticed the campers and the other Gods were watching the battle with awe, but I couldn't risk looking away from Zeus who was weak at the knees from my continuous attacks.

I was about to deal the final blow when I felt my sword being held back by an unknown force. I turned my head back and saw that Ares was holding my sword back with a triumphant look on his face, which I got the meaning of a little too late.

I waited to feel the electric coolness of Zeus's sword but instead heard the clang of metal on metal. I hit Ares in the middle of his head with the hilt of my sword and turned back to Zeus and was met by a surprising scene. Marcus had his sword held horizontally across his body stopping Zeus's sword in the middle of his strike.

I nodded my head to Marcus as both of us hit the sides of Zeus and as he fell to the floor, we raised our swords up to strike downwards for the final blow. And again we were stopped but this time instead by Hera standing in front of Zeus with her arms outstretched.

"Please, spare my husband's life." Hera begged uncharacteristically.

"Why should I? He was the one who attacked me. He was the one who used an underhanded technique." I yelled in her face.

"Please Perceus, you were and still are a kind-hearted hero. So, please spare him." She pleaded. I nodded my head to Marcus who, along with me, lowered our swords.

"Fine, I do not wish to be similar to neither Titans nor Gods who would destroy those who do not show respect." I turned my back on the two and walked over to Hestia who was beaming up at me. I held out my hand but she gave me a hug.

"Hera, go help him get ready for the war council which will take place in thirty minutes." I said still hugging Hestia. I could feel the godly power of Hera as she vanished with Zeus to someplace I really didn't care about.

"What are all you staring at? Move on. I only wish Artemis, Apollo and Hermes to remain in my presence. The rest of you, go back to where you were and meet back in the throne room in thirty minutes." I commanded after Hestia ended the hug. The Gods and Goddesses grumbled but regardless went to the throne room to await the council. The campers were still looking at me until they realized that I was looking at them expectantly, which made them rush to the throne room.

I was surprised to see that Marcus was still in the corridor and had his hand extended for a shake.

"Even though you saved my life, I still do not trust you nor will I ever forgive you." I said condescendingly as he looked downcast at my statement. "But still, thank you." I said in a low voice. He smiled at this and went back to the throne room with his head held high.

I turned back to the others who had remained and smiled one of my AWESOME billionaire-dollar smiles as I was glad that they had helped me fight Zeus even though they didn't get directly involved. Oh come on, you didn't really think that I was able to defeat Zeus all by my lonesome. I knew that Apollo had healed me during the battle and that Hermes and Artemis gave me the speed and agility to avoid Zeus's attacks, for which I would like to thank them personally.

"Thank you my dear friends for your help during my fight." I said my arms outstretched. I registered the shock on their faces but it was soon replaced by grins.

"Well considering the amount of time we spent searching for you, we didn't want you to die so soon." Apollo said trying to look stern but failing miserably.

"I just did it to see the looks on Zeus's face when he lost." Hermes said cheekily. "And also to help you win." He added noticing the glare on Hestia's face.

"I just did it for it seemed unfair for a god to fight a demigod." Artemis said smirking.

"Regardless of reason, I thank you all for you help." I said. "Now, may I please talk to Hestia in private for I have a small question to ask her?" I asked.

Hermes and Apollo caught in to my idea and dragged Artemis away as she wanted to see what was going to happen. The disappeared in the throne room and left me alone in the corridor with Hestia. I got down on my knees and put my hand into my pocket in search of my ring and instead found it held in front of my eyes by Hestia.

"Don't you remember? I was holding it before we were interrupter." She said grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and kissing me on my lips. I felt weak in my knees and fainted on the spot.

**What happened to Percy? Is he dead? Wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**Anyway, I may post chapters a little later than usual due to my finals but I hope that you all like and continue to read what I write. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm baaack. Thanks for all the reviews and the answer to all your questions on whether Percy fainted from happiness or something is to READ THE CHAPTER.**

I woke up to four pairs of eyes looking down on me but I couldn't clearly see their faces as my vision was blurred. I tried to get up but felt woozy and ended lying back down on my bed. I felt a warm hand on my chest and felt my spirits began to lift up.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Around twenty minutes." I heard a voice say on my right. From the tone I guessed it was Hestia. I tried to remember what happened and ended up coming to an awkward conclusion to me fainting.

"Did your kiss make me faint?" I asked directing it to Hestia and felt a sudden burning sensation on my chest. "Jeez! I'm kidding. Don't you goddesses ever take a joke?" I said opening my eyes which were no longer bleary. I could see that Apollo and Hestia were on the sides of my bed while Hermes and Artemis at the end of it.

"Tell me about it cousin. I guess girls just can't understand humor." Apollo said and was immediately slapped by Artemis.

"What was that for?" Apollo pouted holding his cheek.

"I happen to be a girl and so does your aunt." Artemis said smiling at her success in slapping her brother.

"Hermes, you're with me on this, aren't you?" Apollo asked his brother for he had run out of comebacks.

"No cousin, you're on your own as I know that if I were to join you, I would surely get my ass handed to me." Hermes said throwing his hands in to the air.

"Why you little-" Apollo began to say before being cut off by Hestia.

"Not in front of the child." She said loudly.

"What child?" I asked looking around in search of it.

"She meant you, Perce." Hermes said laughing.

"WHAT! I am not a child. I am seventy-one years old." I said glaring at Hermes.

"You may be old in mortal terms, but to us gods you're still a child." Artemis said smirking.

"I AM NOT A CHILD." I yelled.

"Says the person throwing a tantrum." Hestia said almost bursting from laughter. I cursed loudly at my aggressiveness, which made everyone silent.

"Where did you learn that kind of language young man?" Hestia asked surprised.

"Really Hestia, I spent nine years in a camp filled with teenage demigods and another fifty years training with a bunch of old legends. Did you really expect them to not curse out loud?" I said smirking at Hestia's facial expression.

"Thanks for caring though, MOTHER." I said dragging the last word as I knew she hated to be called that.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I-"she began to yell before I cut her off with a kiss and thankfully I didn't faint this time.

"Oh get a room." Hermes said covering his eyes.

"We're already in one, which brings me to ask you a question. Why in the name of Hades did I faint and does anyone else know that I'm here?" I asked loudly.

Now, before you all think that I've gone crazy, let me remind you all that I have a craze for looking AWESOME and fainting from a kiss would surely put a damper on my plan.

"The answer to the second question would be no one else," Hestia said," But the answer to the second question will have to be answered by-"

"THE ALL AMAZING APOLLO." Apollo interrupted loudly.

"More like annoying." Artemis muttered under her breath but I guess Apollo chose to ignore it.

"Even with all our powers and the curse of Achilles, your body still needs to have its rest. So once your adrenalin levels were taped out, you fainted." Apollo said in a doctor-ish method. "The only thing I can recommend is that you take a nap once in a while or stay in water or fire when in a huge battle." He said proudly, which made me guess that this was the only time he could talk smartly.

"Great, just great. How in the world am I to defeat The Titans and Giants when I faint only after defeating Zeus." I said exasperated.

"Oh calm down you big baby. You forget that Zeus had years of practice and had used the full blunt of his powers whereas the Titans and Giants will still be rusty from years of imprisonment. And because of your huge ego, you couldn't resist having at least one major fight a day since you arrived, which I think is a factor for you fainting." Hestia said in a bookish tone. She looked quite happy at the explanation and completely enthralled when Apollo agreed to her statements.

"Athena, will you please get out of my fiancé's body." I said getting a blush from Hestia.

"Just because I'm your fiancé, you can't expect me to as dumb as you." Hestia retaliated.

"Okay, calm down you two. We have to go to the war council." Artemis said whereas Hermes and Apollo were still standing in shock.

"Hey guys, you awake?" I said and waved my hands in front of their eyes which seemed to wake them out of their stupor.

"Even though we knew what you were going to ask Hestia it just seems weird that you two are going to get married." Hermes said.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Dude, you'll be both our cousin and our uncle." Apollo answered, apparently still trying to wrap his head around the concept of it.

"We're in the middle of war preparations and you two worry about on how Percy will be perceived." Artemis said shaking her head at their antics. They both shrugged their shoulders and we all transported back into the throne room.

We had arrived just in time as the Gods and campers were already in their seats. Apollo, Artemis and Hermes returned to their thrones while Hestia and I returned to our places near the Hearth. I looked up and noticed that Zeus still had some scratched on his face and a bandage on his left arm. I avoided looking at Poseidon and the other gods, but I still could feel their eyes on me.

Everyone had become silent and I pretty much guessed that they were still in awe at my powers. I lounged in my throne and looked directly right at Zeus and asked my obviously famous question.

"Okay, I know that every time I ask this question, an argument or fight is brought up. Nevertheless, I'll ask it again: Where in the name of you all are the Giants and Titans located?" I asked making it clear to everyone that I meant business. I noticed that Zeus was glaring at me but he answered nonetheless.

"They were last seen somewhere in the east of Canada." Zeus said reluctantly but I didn't care because my mind was running a mile a minute.

"Why in Canada? What happened to Alaska?" I asked going through all the information I had about Canada and how it could be useful to the enemy.

"Isn't it obvious you stupid son of Posei-" Athena began to say before I fiercely interrupted her.

"I am no son of Poseidon." I yelled which surprised her quite a bit. "I have abandoned that status a long time ago."

"How dare you interrupt me, you foolish demigod." Athena said angrily. I guess her ego was still the same, but I had to reduce it.

"Foolish? Hmm, I don't think you have any right to call me foolish considering I defeated your father." I said standing up. I noticed that Zeus and a few other gods were trying to shrink into their thrones.

"You merely stopped him from continuing and you had the support of a few gods, you couldn't defeat us all at once." Athena said obviously mad that I had disrespected her. I held out my hands and an orb of water appeared on the right while a large fire appeared on my left.

"For a goddess of wisdom, you're pretty dumb. Didn't you even consider the fact that you might need my help for the Giants?" I said referring to the rule that a demi-god and God were both needed to take down a Giant. Athena was about to counter but I interrupted yet again

"Oh, you know what. I'll join Gaea; at least she respects me enough to know I mean business. I'm sure she'll find something useful for me to do" I threatened as I heard a collective gasp from the campers behind me. Athena and the others began to get worried at my threat. Hestia, on the other hand, was smirking to the side of me at my ploy.

"Hestia, please convince Percy not to do so." Hera begged her sister. "He is right, we do need his help." I guess she learned what I could do to her husband.

"Yes Percy, we really do." Athena said realizing that if I were to join the opposing side, they would be finished. Who knew she could change her views so quickly.

"Really, after all I've done and said, you still want little old me's help." I said mockingly.

"Please son, we really need your help." This was surprisingly said by Poseidon.

"Why should I give it to you? You were my father yet you replaced me with an inferior, and you didn't think twice about what that backstabbing daughter of Athena said about my disappearance. Everyone did the same except for Apollo, Artemis and Hermes who all looked for me, tried to find me, never gave hope. While the rest of you sat there and believed the hoax." I ranted absolutely pissed at my father for even asking my help. The nerve of the guy, first he disowns me and now he wants me.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder which suddenly made me calm. I knew that feeling, it was Hestia and she was calming me down. My rage began to simmer till I was back on my makeshift throne back to the normal me. I was still pissed but I no longer felt the need to punch anyone in the face. Everyone around me had gone silent still trying to take in my obvious hatred for them all.

"You know something else" I said breaking the silence, "None of you even apologized for your actions, unlike Marcus who at first being a jerk, vouched for me and even helped in the battle when Ares had jumped in to screw me over."

"I'm sorry." Annabeth said but put a hand on her mouth after I turned in my seat to glare at her.

"You're sorry? Ha! That doesn't cut it." I spat. "What you did first was bad but what you told others about it was even worse. At least Marcus had the decency to stand up for me, while you stayed still and kept quiet."

I knew that my emotional level was pretty high but can you blame me, this girl is the embodiment of betrayal. Even with years of training, both mentally and physically, I still had a little bit of pent up anger left behind. Remembering Theseus's and Orion's advice, I took deep breaths and tried to remember a happier, more calming time which pretty much involved Hestia.

While doing so, my brain clicked on the reason as to why the enemy was in the eastern side of Canada. They must have known that the Gods would take a few precautions against their previous location, Alaska, and found that east Canada had a few similar traits.

To simmer your obvious confusion as to how the Gods could have set up precautions, let me remind you that even if the Gods have no control in Alaska, the demi-gods of both camps can still go up there and set up small protection camps. Gosh, I can almost hear Orion commenting that I have gone over to the dark (nerdy) side.

"Now back to business" I said, breaking the second long silence for the day. "I'm sure that most of you have already set up defenses against the enemy, but what questions me is as to why you have even let them band together?"

"They all appeared at the same time making it hard to stop them all. All of them have already formed except for Kronos and Gaea who haven't appeared because you destroyed them beyond repair." Athena said crestfallen at her obvious low position in the war.

"Then who's leading the war?" I asked formulating a plan in my head.

"Porphyrion for the giants and Prometheus for the titans." Poseidon said. I guess he wants to get back on my good side. Ha! I'm so not going to make it easier for him.

"I still can't believe that those two are working together." Athena said angrily.

"Leave that factor out for now as they can never be together for long" I hypothesized "They both are equally vain and obviously will have issues. With this in mind, I have already thought of a plan that would probably reduce the amount of casualties on our side."

Before you all think that I've become a boring nerd (or a son of Athena) let me again remind you, that Theseus practically rammed battle strategy into my head and that I was basically repeating what Hestia said to me after I had woken up for my short fainting spell.

"You have a plan? Oh me, where is the dumb Perseus we all knew? How can you have already thought of a plan where as I have thought of several, all of which include a large amount of bloodshed?" Athena said, shocked that I was actually smart.

"Why, cousin, do you view me as stupid? I learnt everything I have from a person you betrayed." I said recalling that she told Theseus to abandon his love, Ariadne, on an island. I guess she remembered who I was talking about and immediately shut up.

"I can basically guess that they're coming after the campers this time as we were the main reasons as to why they lost the last two battles." I said and got a few nods from the Gods.

"And from personal experience it may take them two or more weeks to reach camp Half-blood as they would have to move a large force to attack us." Again a few nods.

"My plan is to wait for them to attack." I said and noticed that Athena had her head up in shock at my proposal of attack. "BUT, we ask the roman campers to aid the Greeks in the battle. I'll train all of them in the ways I have learned."

"Not bad Perseus, I see Theseus has thought you well." Chiron said obviously happy that my plan involved no one to go out of camp boundaries to attack the enemy. I looked at him for the first time since I arrived at Olympus and noticed that he was genuinely happy at me, but I was still mad at him and chose to ignore his statement.

"All those in favor of the plan?" Zeus asked which was followed by raised hands from all the Gods, including Athena.

"Good, meeting dismissed." I said ignoring the glares from Zeus.

I turned to the campers and took in all their faces for the first time since I arrived. I noticed that they were all scared of what I was going to do and got even more frightened when I raised my hands higher. I summoned some fire to my right and an orb of water to my left.

"Campers, training will begin tomorrow. And now I say good-bye and hope to get a peaceful, uninterrupted rest." I said directing the last statement at Hestia who was smirking. She got up and walked beside me knowing what I was going to do with the contents in my hands.

I brought them together, causing the same effect that happened in the battle with Zeus, a billowing steam cloud, and ran out the door, with Hestia, and laughing maniacally. Hey, I've got to keep my status as the AWESOME guy of entrances and exits and if doing that makes me immature then I'm immature. Deal with it.

Me and Hestia reached the doorway to the Olympian grounds where she teleported the both of us to my small make-shift camp, where I fell into a deep sleep with Hestia in my arms.

**I hope this chapter makes up for not updating in awhile but I had exams. Anyway, if any of you thought this was boring wait till the next one as it's going to have a lot of action.**

**Thanks you all my readers and REVIEW what you thought of the story.**

**I have a question to ask all you readers: Is it okay for a guy to like and write romance stories? Please review the answer cause it's been slightly bugging my conscious.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for answering the question guys, and for a few of you who think thought that I was being sexist, I wasn't. I just wanted to know.**

**In this chapter things begin to build up, so I suggest you grab some crisps, sit back and READ.**

I woke up in the same position I went to sleep in: with Hestia in my arms. I looked around and noticed that it was probably around midday, due to the position of the sun, which surprised. Usually it was Hestia who'd wake up early and often burn some part of me in order to subdue my slumber.

I willing to bet that you already know of my tendency to piss of every God or Goddess at any chance I get, and believe you me, I intend to keep up that reputation. I summoned some water from the stream nearby and coated my body in a light coating of water. I froze the water around me, but left a large enough hole for me to get out. Once out, I looked at my handiwork, and was slightly impressed.

Hestia was sleeping soundly while half of her body was hovering over thin air, while in reality she was sleeping over a water- based silhouette of me. I took a noiseless shower and dressed in equal silence while making sure that Hestia was still asleep. I summoned an orb of water above her head and readied my legs for the chase that was surely going to come.

As soon as she started to stir, I let my power over the water disappear, which you might have expected to cause a series of hilarious events. First, the orb of water over her, crashed on her head effectively waking her up, which was soon followed by her falling on the soft ground on which we were sleeping on. While all of this happened, me, being the manly man I am, ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

"PERSEUS ANDREW JACKSON" Hestia screamed running after me with rage in her eyes. Once she said my middle name, I knew my immortal life may end sooner than expected. Still keeping up with my reputation though, I laughed maniacally trying to piss her off even more.

Now all of you may be thinking that I'm pretty stupid for doing all of this, but COME ON I wanted some payback. And I'm still not a 12 year-old kid, thank you very much. Anyway, I ended up reaching camp where I stopped to take a breath, but let me tell you, taking a breath while being chased by a goddess is a huge mistake. I learnt that lesson the hard way because as soon as I stopped I got run over a freight train in form of my fiancé. It's a good thing that I had the curse of Achilles or else all the punches she was giving me would hurt like hell.

"Hey, calm down!" I said holding Hestia's hands to her side to stop her from hitting me any further.

"Why should I?" Hestia said peeved that I had gotten one over her. She almost reminded me of Athena in that trait.

"Because I, for the first time in our relationship, got one over you." I said holding my hands in the air, wishing for applause. Which, surprisingly, I got. From whom you may ask, from the God of pranks himself, Hermes.

"Amazing work, but you could have-" Hermes was about to say something before he noticed the glare on Hestia's face. "You could have just let her sleep." He said trying to subdue her glares. Which actually worked! Damn! I have to ask him to teach me how to do that.

"No offence, you coward." I said mock angrily, but trust me I was just kidding. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I have really got to teach you how to insult people." Hermes said, obviously pleased at my reaction. "All the Olympians are here to see how you train the demigods."

"But why?" I whined childishly which was so against my AWESOME character.

"Beats me. Just stop teasing my aunt and get ready. They're all waiting for you at the arena." He replied waltzing off to the arena.

"Oh great. Now I've got an audience to watch me perform." I groaned to myself.

"I thought you liked people watching you perform." Hestia said smirking at the fact that I was soon going to feel embarrassed. What a wonderful fiancé. "And besides, you always loved to start off with a grand entrance, where better to do that than in front of a huge audience."

"I'm really beginning to rub off on you. Aren't I?" I said.

"You wish, now come on. " She said dragging me to the arena. Thank Hestia for the gift of food summoning. I was walk-eating while trying to think of a huge and AWESOME entrance.

Now before all of you think that I'm not showing enough maturity or obvious signs of being totally pissed off, I would like to assure you that I am pissed, but only at a few people. You didn't really expect me to be moody did you, come on, life isn't all bad, it's got its good side as well. And AWESOME entrances are part of the good sides.

Now back to my planning. I went with a huge fire starting off in the middle of the arena, growing until it reached the edges. Hestia would transport the both of us in the centre of the burning inferno, after which I would make the flames dissipate which would result in an awe-inspiring entrance. I told Hestia of my plan which she readily agreed and once we reached the outskirts of the arena we decided to put our plan into motion.

I summoned a huge roaring fire in the middle of the arena grounds which both surprise and scared everyone in the bleachers. In a few seconds, the flames had reached a few meters in front of the bleachers, at which Hestia and I transported to the middle of the roaring flames. Everything was going according to plan until there was a steady torrent of water dousing the flames and in turn soaking Hestia. As soon as the flames disappeared in a cover of steam, I felt a slap on my face. AGAIN!

"What was that for?" I yelled at Hestia.

"That was for summoning the water." She said happy that she had gotten a slap in.

"That wasn't me." I said looking at the audience for the perpetrator and instead found Marcus looking rather sheepish. "It's Marcus." I blamed pointing at him.

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident." Marcus begged going on his knees knowing what Hestia was capable off.

"Oh fine, I'll let it go because you apologized." She said waving her hands in a shooing gesture which surprised me.

"When I apologize, you whack me till kingdom come, but when he apologizes you let him go." I asked incredulously.

"He said it was an accident. Anyway, when are you going to start on your training, I'm sure that many of them don't want to see us bickering like Artemis and Apollo." She replied smirking mischievously.

"Hey!" The twins said in unison but were soon interrupted by Aphrodite.

"No please continue, I want to hear some juicy stuff." She said greedily.

"Nah" I said hoping to piss her off. "Okay, everyone gather your weapons and come to the centre of the arena." I commanded. I guess my entrance must have been really captivating because none of them made a move which made me yell out my previous command.

"And I mean everyone." I said eyeing the Olympians as their children got in the centre.

"Do you really think that we Olympians need training?" Athena said obviously miffed that I even suggested the idea. Doesn't she ever learn her lesson? I know she's proud and all that but seriously, would it kill you to listen to someone else for a while?

"Yes, yes I do." I said passively not wanting to start another fight. Athena huffed but followed her children to the arena square. The other Olympians followed her example and stood with their children. I tried to avoid looking at Athena's children for obvious reasons and tried to find a few familiar faces in the various groups. While doing so I noticed that Hera was standing alone, looking awkward and lonely. I felt a little sorry for her, even though she may be mean, she still has feelings. So I asked a few of the immortal campers to go over to her side and they obeyed without question and received a look of gratitude from Hera.

"Now listen, many of you may think that you are the best when it comes to fighting, but none of you know how to fight with various weapons. So, instead of me training you, I'm going to ask one cabin to teach another and vice versa." I said looking at the enraged faces of the cabin.

"Why don't you want to train us? Do you think we're too petty for you?" A loud voice shrieked. I looked around for the voice's owner and soon found it to be from Annabeth.

"I don't think so I only wish to speed up the process. Won't it be easier to learn from friends than it is to learn from a stranger?" I said hoping to curb my rage at her outburst.

"Stranger? You're no stranger; you're the best warrior to ever walk this earth." Nico said appreciatory.

"Thank you Nico, but I prefer to be estranged from all those who abandoned and betrayed me." I said heartlessly noticing the teary look on Annabeth's face. "Now, the Athena cabin will teach the Ares cabin on war strategy while the Ares cabin teaches them how to fight with weapons. And th-"

"WHAT! You'd have us learn from them." Now who do you think said that? The proud goddess of wisdom, of course.

"Why yes, Athena. Both of your cabins need the training in order to succeed in the war." I said venomously. "And I'm sure the silence from Ares means that he agrees with me. Now, where was I. Oh yes. And after the two of them are done, they will teach the other cabins. The Apollo cabin and Hunters of Artemis can help with Archery and stealth as long range is as important as short range. The Hermes and Hephaestus cabin will do the same by teaching the others how to place traps. Hecate and Demeter can aide them in that aspect while the Morpheus and Hypnos cabins can provide a way of spying on the enemies movements."

A few nods from the Immortal campers empowered my method of training but I could see the look of defiance on the few faces belonging from the Athena cabin but thankfully they kept quiet. I went over the cabins and how they could help till I reached a dead end. What in the world would help the big three?

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. Have you thought your children the full extent of their powers?" I asked and guessed that they hadn't from the sheepish looks on their faces. "Great. Now stop thinking that they will kill you like how you killed your father and teach them how to gain more control over their powers. And on a side note many of you should first learn from the Ares cabin as only a few of you are able to hold a sword correctly."

"But what are you going to do?" Christina asked from her place in the Apollo cabin.

"Nothing, I'll just sit in the bleachers and oversee the training. I'll get involved after a day or two." I replied. Now many of you may be thinking that I'm lazy, but I've got a good excuse; I don't want to teach the basics to a large number of campers.

"This will not only teach you of battle techniques but it will help you value your campers and the teamwork you do together." I said directing my speech towards the immortal campers and Olympians who must have remembered the reason I left. "And before I forget, Hermes will you please send a message to the Roman camp to aide us in this war."

"Of course, cousin." He said transforming into his jogging suit.

_Oh great, another marathon to the boring Romans._ A familiar voice said in my head which reminded me of a small snake. I looked around until I saw something clipped on Hermes's belt: A Caduceus on a mobile phone.

_Shhh! don't let the Romans hear you calling them boring. _A more feminine voice said.

"Hermes, please make sure that George and Martha keep their mouths shut while at camp Jupiter. Especially George." I said thinking of what might befall Hermes if they don't.

"Sure thing Perce." Hermes said as I heard protests from both of them and some mentions of rats which I didn't pay attention to. I looked over at the others and noticed that they hadn't moved at all during my conversation, but once I looked at them harshly, they all scrambled to do what I had told them to.

I walked up to the top of the bleachers with Hestia and just surveyed the campers. We both sat down and looked at Ares and Athena cabins working together for the first time in millennia, the big three teaching their kids while the trap specialists walked over to the forges. We spent around three hours looking at how they worked in harmony albeit there were moments of frustration (Ares and Athena) which was soon diminished.

"Percy," A voice said surprising Hestia and I. I looked around finally finding Annabeth to the side of the bleachers a few feet down. She was being followed by Athena and Poseidon who I guessed also wanted to talk to me. I looked over to where they were supposed to be and realized that a few of the immortal campers were now in charge of what was going on.

"Yes" I asked mechanically no wishing to speak to any of them.

"Well-" Poseidon said struggling to think of what to say before being interrupted by Annabeth.

"We all would like to apologize for our behavior and the way we treated you." She said sincerely.

"Hestia, did you hear something?" I said ignoring Annabeth's apology which aggravated her mother.

"Look, I know you hate everyone, but would you at least accept our apology. How do you think Theseus would feel?" Athena retorted going way below the belt.

"YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THESEUS!" I said fuming. "You rejected his love for you. You caused him to fall into depression, vulnerability, insanity. Do you really think that you know more about how Theseus would feel than I do? He never forgot you, never, he loved you and you spurn his advances." I ranted till Athena couldn't speak any more.

"Come on Percy. Leave mom alone, she doesn't deserve any of this." Annabeth said placing a hand on my shoulder which was soon taken back as she felt a sharp, burning sensation on her palm, courtesy of me.

"I guess you're right. She doesn't deserve this much hatred from me. The most worthy contenders would be you and that sorry excuse of a father I had." I said looking at all of them with a murderous glare in my eyes, "The both of you severed the bonds we had 50 years ago, and none of you made any move of repairing it since I've comeback. Marcus, on the other hand, hadn't managed to form a deep bond that could have hurt me when broken; nonetheless, he repaired whatever bond we had."

"How can we ever earn back your trust son?" Poseidon asked looking crestfallen at the end of my rant.

"Don't call me son," I spat. "Earning back my trust is going to be hard work, so I suggest you go and work on some of your other children instead of the one who hates your guts. And tell Nico to come meet me."

They all walked sullenly at my obvious hatred of them and once again I was looking at the campers with Hestia head resting on my shoulder. What surprised me most of all was that she hadn't spoke during my whole speech which scared me a little bit.

"Hestia, are you okay? You didn't even speak one word while I was shouting at the." I asked, my voice traced with worry.

"I'm fine. I just didn't want to ruin your monologue." She said hugging me closer. We stayed that way till Nico arrived looking tired from the training but still wearing a thick heavy coat which was a rather foolish idea when training.

"Hey Percy, what'd you need to see me about?" He asked cheerfully.

"Well," I asked not sure how to phrase my next sentence. "Do you know where my parents are?"

"What? You haven't seen your parents." He said with disbelief.

"I think my question is the answer you're looking for. I didn't want to put them through any more trouble. So do you know where they are and how they're doing?" I asked hopefully knowing that Nico thought my mother as his own.

"They're fine. Both of them are in some retiring home in LA, but they still miss you dearly. They're grandparents now." He said no longer surprised that I hadn't visited or made contact with them.

"Do they, you know, think that I'm dead?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah. Sorry about that but it was the only way to stop them from torturing themselves any longer." He said head hung low. I clapped him in the shoulder in a way which meant that I was fine with what he did. He smiled at me and went back to his training.

Hestia and I spent a few hours in the bleachers looking at how my training scheme was working for the campers until sunset. I called of training, congratulated them on their success and told them to go to the Pavilion for dinner. I went back to my camp by myself because Hestia needed to be there at the Pavilion and ate by myself wishing that I was back to my life of solitude, but what can I do. Hestia always had some power over my heart which I never regretted.

I fell into a sleep which for the first time in 50 years was full of dreams. I could see the forces of the enemy and could hear some voices.

"We must make sure of their numbers before attack." A dark, rough voice said.

"But how are we to do that, Enceladus? I'm sure that the Olympians will surely have their eyes on us." A much smoother voice said, reminding me of the smooth talker, Prometheus. Both of the voices stayed silent for a while until a new voice spoke up.

"I think I've got a perfect idea on how to do that. We can surprise them with an attack force consisting of small number of fast, small but powerful monsters." The voice sounded deep and gravely.

"And how are we to surprise them you idiot of a titan." Enceladus said.

"Well, I can use my powers over th-" The voice said before being interrupted by Prometheus.

"Not now. It appears we have some unwanted guests. Some child of Hypnos I guess." He said looking around for the intruder until he swiped his fingers through my body waking me up instantly.

I looked around and noticed that it was the dead of night and that Hestia was sleeping soundly to the side of me. I tried to think of what the dream meant and wondered when they were going to attack, but I knew one thing for sure, Prometheus may have been able to sense an intruder but he didn't know it was me for sure. But I guess that he will know soon enough, once the escaped monsters reach him. Not knowing what to do next, I went over to the arena to tire myself out through training.

**End of this chapter. I really want to know if I should kill of Percy in the next chapter and I'm really sorry if I took time to write this, but I was having a small episode of writer's block. **

**Anyway, review and tell me your ideas. Flames are accepted because I really want to improve my writing skills.**

**Bye for now.**


	16. Author's Note

**Dear Readers**

**I'm really sorry if I've kept you waiting a long time for the next chapter, and please forgive me if I may misled you to believe that this was also another chapter. The thing is that I've re read this story and found it lacking something and a bit too common. So I've decided to rewrite it…**

**I've already finished upto chapter 7, I think….  
So it'll take a while for Ch16… Sorry and I hope you all continue reading.  
**

**And if you want, PM me. I'll reply...  
Sorry again**

**-Zurgboy2**


End file.
